Inertie
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Même s'ils survivaient à cette tragédie, aucun d'eux ne pourrait en ressortir indemne. ShinichixShiho Fic écrite par Eeveebeth Fejvu, traduite par moi.
1. Première partie

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Cette histoire appartient à son auteur, Eeveebeth Fejvu (cliquez sur mon profil, vous la trouverez dans la liste de mes auteurs favoris). N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, je les lui traduirai.

_Note : Même s'il y a une continuité entre eux, les trois chapitres de cette histoire peuvent être lu de manière indépendante, comme s'il s'agissait de one-shot._

_Oh, et pour éviter une confusion possible. Le terme détective n'a pas les mêmes connotations en français et en anglais. Dans la langue de Molière, ce mot s'applique exclusivement aux détectives privés, mais dans celle de Shakespeare, il peut également désigner les inspecteurs de police. En fait, en anglais, ce mot désigne essentiellement un enquêteur, qu'il travaille pour la police ou pour des particuliers._

_Donc, même si j'ai conservé le mot détective pour Shinichi (pour des raisons évidentes), gardez en tête que, dans l'univers de cette histoire, il est devenu membre du département de police de Beika._

**Inertie**

_**Première partie**_

« Kudo-san, je crains fort d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. »

Shinichi sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Le médecin s'était adressé à lui en utilisant ce ton bien particulier qui annonçait toujours le pire. Serrant les poings tout en s'efforçant de garder les bras le long de son corps, il fixa Haruno-oishasan, qui affronta son regard avec l'expression détachée d'un professionnel préférant avoir affaire à des patients qu'à des êtres humains. Après un moment qui parût interminable, le médecin soupira et réajusta ses lunettes, préférant contempler le rapport médical qu'on lui avait remis plutôt que de se sentir transpercé plus longtemps par le regard glacial du détective.

Un bruit poussa Shinichi à se retourner brusquement en direction de la salle d'attente à laquelle il tournait le dos. Sa fiancée s'était levée de sa chaise et le regardait d'un air inquiet sans chercher à dissimuler ses appréhensions. De toutes manières, ses mains tremblantes et son front plissé par l'angoisse exprimaient son trouble bien mieux que n'aurait pu le faire la moindre parole.

« Shinichi… »

Le nom avait été accompagné d'un sanglot lorsqu'il avait franchi ses lèvres.

« Tout va bien, Ran. »

Elle avait commencé à s'avancer dans sa direction, mais la réponse rapide qu'avait reçue sa question non formulée la figea sur place.

« …cela serait peut-être mieux si nous avions cet entretien dans le couloir, Kudo-san ? »suggéra calmement le médecin.

Lorsque Shinichi se retourna pour lui répondre, Haruno constata que les yeux de son interlocuteur demeuraient dans le vague, incapables de se focaliser sur un point précis de ce qui l'entourait.

« Ran... Je ne serais pas long… »

Après s'être assuré que la jeune femme avait bien acquiescé à ses paroles, et après l'avoir contemplé en train de regagner sa chaise, Shinichi promena son regard le long de la salle d'attente une toute dernière fois.

Sonoko effleurait doucement le bras de sa meilleure amie pour lui faire sentir sa présence comme son soutien, espérant dissiper une partie de l'anxiété de sa camarade par ce geste. Sato se blottissait contre Takagi qui avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle. Un bandage était enroulé autour du front de l'inspectrice mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'appuyer doucement contre la poitrine de son petit ami. Et tandis que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient doucement, elle contemplait les bandages qui recouvraient les mains de son collègue.

Quant aux enfants… Ayumi avait levé les mains vers son visage pour dissimuler les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues. Mitsuhiko avait refermé ses bras autour de ses jambes pour comprimer ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les traits de son visage déformés par la peine et la souffrance. Les yeux de Genta ne reflétaient plus rien d'autre que de l'incertitude et de l'égarement tandis qu'il soulignait du doigt les coutures de son t-shirt.

Serrant toujours les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les articulations, le détective s'avança dans le couloir en compagnie du médecin. Toute l'énergie qui lui restait était mobilisée pour maîtriser le tremblement qui menaçait de l'agiter. Cet environnement stérilisé et dépourvu de couleurs lui rappelait le laboratoire installé dans le sous-sol du professeur Agasa, faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs de l'unique habitante de ce lieu où régnaient le calme et la solitude. Un calme et une solitude qui contrastaient avec l'agitation et la confusion qui régnaient sur les couloirs de cet hôpital. Des infirmières ne cessaient de traverser ce couloir en courant pour passer de la chambre d'un patient à celle d'un autre, y apportant l'aide et le matériel qu'on leur réclamait.

Shinichi ajusta son parcours à ce trafic incessant tandis qu'ils arrivaient au bout de ce couloir.

Haruno, toujours aussi professionnel, examina méticuleusement le détective par quelques coups d'œil discrets.

« À ce que je vois, Kudo-san, vos blessures ont déjà été prises en charge par mes collègues. »

Kudo-san fusilla Haruno du regard. Inconsciemment, sa main droite se rapprocha de la bande de gaze qu'on avait enroulé autour de son front, dissimulant une écorchure qui subsisterait fatalement sous la forme d'une cicatrice une fois qu'elle se serait enfin refermée. D'après le rapport établi par les infirmières, ce n'était que la face visible de l'iceberg. Une multitude de blessures de taille et de gravité variées se dissimulaient également sous le costume bleu sombre du détective.

« On vous a déjà injecté de la morphine, je ne me trompe pas ? Si jamais la dose qu'on vous a donnée s'avère insuffisante et que vous commencez à vous sentir mal, n'hésitez pas à en informer… »

« Venons-en au fait ! »

Shinichi n'avait fait aucun effort pour dissimuler son irritation lorsqu'il avait brutalement interrompu son interlocuteur.

Le médecin haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux reprendre cette discussion lorsque nous serons arrivé… »

« Maintenant. »

Les yeux du détective s'étaient abaissés pour se focaliser sur la couleur blanche du sol de l'hôpital. Après un long moment de silence, le médecin abaissa ses propres yeux sur le rapport médical qu'il avait en main. Il soupira. La famille des patients. Devoir faire face à leurs regards désespérés lorsqu'un de leurs proches était dans un état critique, cela avait toujours été la pire des difficultés à surmonter dans son métier, et cela le resterait toujours. Mais ce détective, ce fameux Shinichi Kudo dont il avait tant entendu parler dans les journaux, il ne faisait même pas partie de la famille de la patiente. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un voisin et un collègue de travail pour elle. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien les lier puisque Kudo n'avait pas de sœur, et était déjà fiancée à cette femme qu'il avait laissée derrière lui dans cette salle d'attente ?

Le détective et le médecin parcoururent quelques mètres supplémentaires dans ce couloir avant que Haruno ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Quelles nouvelles voulez-vous entendre en premier ? Les bonnes ou les mauvaises ? »

La sempiternelle question sembla accroître la fureur de Kudo, alors que le médecin s'imaginait que le détective se réjouirait qu'il puisse exister quoi que ce soit se rapprochant d'une bonne nouvelle.

« La bonne nouvelle ? Elle est encore en vie au moment où nous parlons. » continua le médecin.

Face à ces mots, une grande partie de la colère de Kudo s'évapora pour laisser la place au soulagement. Mais l'expression de son visage s'assombrit de nouveau lorsque le médecin reprit la parole.

« Mais pour ce qui est de la mauvaise nouvelle. Eh bien… Le moment où nous parlons finira bien par passer. »

Le détective s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu du couloir, forçant le médecin à s'arrêter à son tour pour se retourner, et faire face à un regard indéchiffrable.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

Les mots avaient résonné d'une manière différente de celle que Haruno avait anticipé : Kudo les avait murmuré d'une voix rauque que la panique faisait trembler.

« Je voulais dire que… »

Haruno se prépara à faire face au pire.

«Je ne m'attends pas à ce que… Il ne lui reste guère de temps à vivre, Kudo-san. Et si on prend en compte tout ce qu'elle vient de subir, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. »

Même si le remue-ménage des infirmiers et des aides-soignantes continuait de faire résonner un vacarme indescriptible dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Shinichi était prisonnier d'un silence glacial où les mots du médecin lui parvenaient comme un lointain écho, un écho qui ne cessait de ricocher contre les parois de son crâne. Devant l'absence de réaction de Kudo, le médecin se sentit obligé de compléter ses paroles.

« Bien sûr, il y a toujours une chance, très légère, pour qu'elle survive…J'ai eu affaire à des cas similaires au sien, et j'ai pu voir certains patients dans un état presque aussi critique survivre encore quelques années…mais j'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu…un cas suffisamment critique pour qu'on puise réellement le comparer à celui là. Franchement, Kudo-san, c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle soit parvenue jusqu'à l'hôpital sans décéder d'une crise cardiaque durant le transport. Pour survivre à cela, j'imagine que cette femme a toujours été quelqu'un de courageux qui ne s'avouait jamais vaincu quoiqu'il arrive… »

« Oui. »

Kudo garda les yeux fixés sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Enfin…Non, en fait pas vraiment… »

Il s'enfonça de nouveau dans ses réflexions.

« …Oui…oui, c'est une personne courageuse. »

Le détective leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur pour le transpercer d'un regard dont l'intensité le cloua sur place.

« Elle survivra. »

Une vague de pitié submergea le médecin. Il avait déjà eu affaire à des policiers dont l'un des collègues était dans un état critique, en règle général, ils se résignaient plus facilement à la dure réalité. Peut-être que ce détective faisait face à la perte d'une collègue de travail pour la toute première fois.

« Kudo-san, je vois que vous avez foi en elle… »

Haruno faisait de son mieux pour exprimer de la compassion dans ses paroles, mais cela n'avait jamais été son fort.

« …mais avez-vous la moindre idée de la gravité de ses blessures ? »

Non, bien sûr, il ne savait pas, Haruno n'avait pas encore pris le temps de le lui dire.

« Venez avec moi. »

Haruno continua de guider Kudo dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Un silence pesant retomba sur les deux hommes sans qu'aucun des deux ne cherche à le briser. Que ce soit ce médecin de cinquante-trois ans qui avait été forcé de faire face au désespoir et à la souffrance depuis bien trop longtemps, ou ce détective de vingt et un ans qui avait mis son intelligence et son courage au service du département de police de Beika.

Après avoir franchi un corridor minuscule et étrangement silencieux, ils parvinrent finalement à destination.

Haruno demeura figé, la main sur la poignée d'une porte, tandis qu'il sentait le regard perçant du détective derrière son dos. Après avoir laissé échappé un soupir, le médecin entrouvrit légèrement cette porte pour glisser la tête à l'intérieur.

Shinichi se retenait pour ne pas écarter violement Haruno-oishasan de son chemin et pénétrer dans cette chambre de force. Mais le médecin avait toujours ce rapport médical en main, ce rapport qui _la_ concernait. Et, soudainement, Shinichi réalisa qu'il avait besoin de savoir, besoin de savoir à quoi il allait devoir faire face avant de s'y confronter pour de bon. Si seulement il avait pu savoir, quelques heures plus tôt… Est-ce que tout cela s'était réellement déroulé il y a seulement sept heures ? S'il avait pu savoir à quoi il allait devoir faire face, à quoi Sato et Takagi allait devoir faire face, à quoi _elle_ allait devoir faire face… S'il l'avait su… Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé s'il l'avait su ?

Haruno ressortit sa tête de la chambre avant d'en fermer la porte le plus doucement possible. Se retournant, il fixa le détective. Kudo avait toujours l'air furieux mais il semblait s'être replié un peu plus sur lui-même. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Haruno réajusta calmement ses lunettes.

« D'après son père adoptif, Agasa Hiroshi-hakase, il y a de forte chances pour que vous exigiez de connaître en détail la nature et la gravité de son état. Agasa-hakase est auprès d'elle en ce moment même… Non pas qu'elle soit réveillée, elle est toujours inconsciente pour le moment mais… Je suis en droit de refuser de vous donner ces informations, Kudo-San. Vous n'êtes ni son époux, ni un membre de sa famille. En temps normal, je ne devrais rien vous révéler pour le moment.»

Shinichi n'eût aucun mal à déchiffrer la question implicite contenu dans le regard du médecin.

« Elle est…je suis…Nous sommes… »

Comment faire comprendre à un étranger la nature d'une relation qu'il était incapable de définir lui-même ?

« Je suis…un ami… »

Ce mot paraissait si faible, il sonnait tellement faux par rapport à ce qu'il était censé décrire.

« Je… Nous avons traversé tellement de choses ensemble, avant… »

Ces mots là non plus n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour rendre justice à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Néanmoins, Haruno acquiesça. Qu'est ce qu'Agasa-hakase avait bien pu dire à ce médecin pour parvenir à le convaincre de tout lui révéler? Shinichi se posa la question.

« Êtes-vous bien certain de vouloir connaître en détail la nature et la gravité de ses blessures ? »

Shinichi garda le silence un long moment avant de laisser un oui s'échapper finalement de ses lèvres. Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps alors qu'en ce moment même, elle était peut-être en train de… Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Pas maintenant…

Haruno réajusta de nouveau ses lunettes tandis qu'il examinait froidement ce rapport médical qu'il avait gardé précieusement entre ses mains.

« J'essaierais d'avoir recours au moins de termes médicaux possible pour vous expliquer son état, Kudo-San. Voyons… Pour commencer, une pression extrêmement forte a été exercée sur sa carotide par… Qu'est ce qui avait été utilisé… »

« Une corde. »

Le détective avait de nouveau serré les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.

Une autre vague de pitié submergea le médecin. Il avait oublié que c'était sous les yeux de Kudo-San que cette femme avait été… Haruno reprit la parole en employant un ton plus compatissant.

« Oui, c'est effectivement ce que m'ont signalé mes collègues dans ce rapport. Le trauma occasionné par la pression exercé autour de son cou est modéré, mais je crains fort que son nerf laryngé ait été endommagé de manière irréversible. C'est ce nerf qui relie le cerveau aux muscles nous permettant de respirer…ou dont la vibration nous permet de faire résonner notre voix. En conséquence, il est possible qu'elle subisse une paralysie partielle des cordes vocales. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas déterminer l'étendue exacte des dégâts avant…avant d'avoir effectué un EMG, mais il est plus que probable qu'elle devra endurer des séquelles permanentes jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Une respiration bruyante et des difficultés à avaler quoi que ce soit ne sont que deux exemples parmi tant d'autres de la nature de ces séquelles. »

Fixant la planche de plastique à laquelle était accroché le rapport médical, Kudo-san plissa les yeux tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'absorber les mots du médecin. Haruno espérait de tout son coeur que le détective n'était pas en train de s'imaginer que la paralysie des cordes vocales était ce qu'elle subirait de pire. Le lourd bilan n'avait fait que commencer.

Parcourant rapidement le rapport du regard, le médecin reprit la parole.

« En procédant aux examens préliminaires de son état, lors de son arrivée, j'ai pu constater que la cochlée de chacune de ses oreilles avait été sévèrement endommagée. D'après moi, cela a pu être causé par une exposition particulièrement intense à une quantité élevée de décibels. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu…une explosion.. ? »

Kudo ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'on venait de lui poser une question. Finalement, après avoir cligné des yeux, il se décida à murmurer faiblement un « oui ».

« Est-il possible que ma patiente se soit trouvée à proximité de l'endroit où cette explosion a eu lieu ? »

Là encore, il fallut un certain temps à Kudo pour sortir de son mutisme et répondre à la question du médecin, en conservant la même expression hébétée.

« Oui. »

« Avoir été exposée à une telle quantité de décibels, même pour un laps de temps aussi court que celui d'une explosion, peut avoir des conséquences à long terme sur ses facultés auditives. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle souffre de surdité jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…même si, là encore, nous ne pourrons déterminer l'étendue exacte des dégâts que lors de son réveil. »

Kudo semblait plus égaré que jamais tandis qu'il fixait Haruno-oishasan, qui continuait d'énumérer le lourd bilan.

« De plus, après des examens plus poussés, nous avons pu constater que ses yeux ont été exposés à…un produit chimique contenant une forte concentration d'hydroxyde de sodium. J'ignore si vous avez une idée de la nature de ce produit. Son nom le plus couramment utilisé est… »

« Laissez tomber. »

Haruno cligna des yeux devant le murmure du détective avant de réajuster ses lunettes de nouveau pour arborer une expression plus professionnelle.

Kudo commença à réciter ses connaissances sur le sujet.

« On emploie habituellement l'appellation soude caustique, c'est une solution basique aux propriétés corrosives. On l'utilise comme catalyseur pour l'estérification du méthanol et du triglycéride dans la production de biodiesel. Elle est également utilisée pour déboucher les canalisations. Cela...peut causer des brûlures d'une gravité extrême si…on le met en contact avec la peau ou… »

_« Eh bien, ce garçon sait définitivement de quoi il parle. Pas étonnant qu'il ait acquis une telle célébrité, et pas étonnant non plus que la police lui fasse une telle confiance malgré sa jeunesse. »_ songea Haruno.

Mais la surprise du médecin s'évapora pour faire place à la pitié lorsque le détective leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui pour ajouter une dernière chose.

« C'est elle qui m'a appris tout cela. »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Haruno-oishasan se réfugia de nouveau derrière son rapport médical.

« Elle a apparemment tenté de rincer ses yeux avec de l'eau, ce qui était la meilleure chose à faire dans ces circonstances… »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle y ait pensé. Après tout, elle a déjà manipulé des produits chimiques bien plus dangereux que celui là… »

« …mais malheureusement…cela n'a fait que limiter les dégâts. Ses yeux ont été endommagés de manière irréversible. L'hydroxyde de sodium brûle les tissus oculaires si facilement…Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, ce sera pour constater que son champ visuel s'est considérablement réduit. »

Il y eut un long silence. Si Kudo continuait de fixer Haruno, il n'y avait plus la moindre étincelle de colère pour briller au fond de ses yeux. Le détective semblait s'être totalement abandonné au désespoir. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement l'une de l'autre, mais ne furent franchi par aucun son tandis que sa bouche demeurait ouverte, évoquant celle d'un poison ayant atterri sur la terre ferme et se débattant pour retourner dans l'eau.

C'est alors qu'il se mit soudainement à gémir avant de se mettre à parler d'une voix enrouée, suscitant la surprise du médecin.

« Pourquoi…Comment…Est-ce que…vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose pour… »

« Je n'ai pas encore terminé, Kudo-San. »

Shinichi sentit sa poitrine se comprimer un peu plus devant la remarque laconique du médecin.

« …mais…Il ne peut quand même pas y avoir… »

« Je vous ai dit qu'elle souffrait d'une multitude de blessures d'une gravité extrême… Et j'ai bien peur que…celles qu'il me reste à évoquer…pourraient… »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Vous avez été informé de la multitude de blessures par balles qu'elle a reçue dans son dos ? »

Une étincelle de haine se ralluma immédiatement dans les yeux du détective tandis qu'il serrait de nouveau les poings de toutes ses forces.

« Oui » murmura-t-il d'un air sombre. « Je l'ai été. »

Haruno fût sur le point de succomber à la tentation d'abandonner. Abandonner à Agasa-hakase la lourde tâche d'annoncer le pire à cet _ami_ de sa patiente, d'annoncer le pire à ce détective rongé par la haine. Mais Haruno restait avant tout quelqu'un de professionnel jusqu'au bout. Il mettrait de côté ses appréhensions à l'idée de faire face à la fureur du détective, aussi forte que soit l'envie de le laisser se débrouiller seul avec ce rapport médical avant de se replier dans son bureau pour y savourer une tasse de thé.

« Plusieurs balles ont pénétré… dans la région lombaire de...sa colonne vertébrale. Si ces balles l'avaient transpercé au niveau de la cage thoracique ou de la zone cervicale, ma patiente aurait perdu tout contrôle de ses membres supérieures et inférieures, et peut-être même tout contrôle de son diaphragme. Ce qui aurait été infiniment plus grave, et l'aurait condamné à ne pas pouvoir survivre sans être branché en permanence à un appareil respiratoire. Mais puisque les blessures par balles ont été occasionnées à la région lombaire, cette perte de contrôle…sera limitée à la région inférieure de son corps. En d'autres termes, les genoux, l'anus, les chevilles…même ses doigts de pieds. »

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ?! »

« Elle souffre de paraplégie, Kudo-San. Une paralysie complète des membres inférieurs. »

Un silence total retomba suite aux paroles du médecin.

Pour la seconde fois, la colère du détective fût noyée par le désespoir.

« …une paralysie ? »

Le médecin acquiesça.

« Oui. Une paraplégie, associée à une surdité partielle, une paralysie partielle des cordes vocales et une réduction partielle du champ visuel. Et je ne vous parle même pas de la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu. Bon, son groupe sanguin n'étant pas un groupe rare, nous pourrons effectuer une transfusion complète sans aucun problème, mais… Est-ce qu'à présent vous comprenez, Kudo-San ? Est-ce que vous comprenez pourquoi je vous disais…qu'il ne lui reste guère de temps à vivre ? Une bonne partie de ses facultés sensorielles a été altérée de manière définitive, si elle n'en a pas perdu certaines pour de bon. Même si elle parvenait à se réveiller, elle ne se rétablira jamais totalement de ce qu'elle a vécue. Une quantité phénoménale d'opérations chirurgicales lui sera nécessaire. Après cela, elle devra passer par une rééducation de plusieurs mois. Et même après cela, elle devra rester sous surveillance médicale jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Communiquer avec qui que ce soit sera déjà un problème pour elle si le degré d'altération de ses facultés sensorielles dépasse un certain point. Même en admettant qu'elle demeure optimiste face à cette épreuve, je ne peux même pas m'imaginer comment… »

Kudo ravala péniblement un sanglot.

« Elle n'est pas… Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'optimiste… C'est même la personne la plus pessimiste que j'ai jamais rencontré dans ma vie… Est-ce que vous saviez…qu'elle a essayé de se suicider ? Et plusieurs fois ? Sa toute dernière tentative remonte à…au moins deux ans, peut-être même trois, maintenant elle est devenue bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'était auparavant, mais… Est ce que vous savez pourquoi elle a tenté de se suicider ?! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée des raisons qui l'ont poussé à le faire ?! »

Haruno le fixa d'un air hébété, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle pensait que cela rendrait service à tout le monde ! Elle pensait que les gens autour d'elle, tout ceux pour qui elle éprouvait de l'affection, vivraient mieux sans elle ! Elle a tenté de se suicider…pour protéger les autres…Moi y compris… »

Haruno contempla silencieusement son interlocuteur avant de réajuster de nouveau ses lunettes.

« En toute franchise… »murmura doucement le médecin. « …qu'elle se réveille ou non, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne passera pas la nuit, Kudo-San. Conformément aux souhaits de Agasa-hakase, je vous ai informé de la gravité de son état, et maintenant… »

Le médecin sursauta lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement derrière lui. Agasa-hakase s'extirpa doucement de la chambre, et en referma la porte derrière lui avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Si ses yeux demeurèrent fixés sur le sol durant un long moment, il finit cependant par trouver le courage de les lever vers le détective. Au cours de sa vie, Shinichi n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de contempler une telle tristesse et un tel désespoir sur le visage du scientifique ; les larmes qui s'étaient écoulées le long de ses joues n'avaient pas encore séchés, et ses yeux demeuraient pourtant humides tandis qu'il retenait les larmes qui lui restait à verser.

Se tournant doucement vers Haruno, Agasa laissa un murmure s'échapper de ses lèvres tremblotantes.

« Elle dort encore…Elle a l'air si sereine...pour l'instant… »

« Des changements sont-ils apparus sur les écrans de contrôle des moniteurs cardiaques ? »

« Non…non… »Agasa secoua la tête, glissant les doigts derrière ses lunettes pour essuyer son œil gauche. « ..son rythme cardiaque est stable et…presque normal…»

« Avez-vous besoin de demeurer plus longtemps, Agasa-hakase ? »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes du professeur.

« Non…J'ai...Je vais retourner dans la salle d'attente pour le moment…Mais...Mais si jamais quoi que ce soit… »

« Bien sûr, Agasa-hakase. »Le médecin acquiesça de manière formelle à la question du savant. « Je vous en informerais immédiatement. Vous connaissez le chemin pour revenir à la salle d'attente ou bien.. ? »

« Oui, je peux me débrouiller seul. »

Shinichi sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Une seconde fois, son regard croisa celui du professeur. Agasa glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille du détective, les murmurant de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient pas entendus par le médecin.

« Ne te laisse pas abattre, Shinichi-kun… Tu as fait le bon choix, comme toujours…C'était juste un accident…Elle…Elle s'en sortira…Elle sait à quel point nous tenons tous à elle…C'est une fille courageuse…Elle ne va pas… »

« Je sais. » murmura Shinichi avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent, le laissant dans l'incapacité de prononcer un mot de plus.

Agasa-hakase administra quelques tapes sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Plus qu'une tentative de faire sentir à son ami qu'il le soutenait, ce geste semblait plutôt être une tentative de puiser une partie de la force qui lui manquait pour faire face aux événements. C'est en tout cas l'impression que le professeur avait donné à Shinichi.

« Je sais que tu le sais. »murmura Agasa. « …maintenant, je vais m'en aller. Elle voudra…Elle voudra sûrement te voir, tu sais… »

« Elle va probablement me haïr jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour…parce que…parce que je suis venu lui rendre visite sans lui avoir laissé le temps de se recoiffer… »

Bien qu'elle soit toujours inconsciente, Agasa semblait ne pas avoir abandonné tout espoir. Mais ce fût pourtant les seuls mots que le détective était parvenu à lui murmurer en retour. Des mots qui précédèrent un rire sans joie.

L'ombre d'un sourire descendit sur les lèvres du professeur.

« Va la voir. Je serais…dans la salle d'attente avec Ran, si tu as besoin de moi… »

Shinichi acquiesça doucement à son vieil ami. Après cela, le vieux savant tourna le dos au médecin et au détective avant de s'éclipser au détour du couloir, non sans avoir administré une dernière tape sur l'épaule de son ami au passage.

« Kudo-san.. ? »

Avant de s'adresser au détective, le médecin avait attendu que Agasa-hakase ait disparu à l'angle du couloir. Shinichi se tourna vers son interlocuteur pour le fixer d'un regard glacial. Haruno avait ouvert la porte de la chambre et lui faisait signe d'y entrer.

« Je vous autorise à rester ici aussi longtemps que vous en éprouverez le besoin, mais si jamais l'un des moniteurs cardiaques se mettait à… »

« Oui…Je sais…Je ne serais pas long… »

_« J'ai promis à Ran que je reviendrais bientôt. »_songea Shinichi.

Haruno s'inclina poliment devant le détective après avoir acquiescé à ses paroles. Une fois que le détective eût pénétré dans la pièce, le médecin en referma la porte derrière lui avec précaution. Avoir fait face à ce garçon l'avait vidé de ses forces, autant si ce n'est plus que la vision du corps mutilé de cette jeune femme. Il soupira. Peut-être qu'il avait encore le temps de retourner dans son bureau pour se préparer enfin cette tasse de thé ?

Lorsqu'il eut entendu la porte se refermer derrière lui, Shinichi demeura silencieusement devant le seuil de cette chambre faiblement éclairé, se maintenant figé dans cette position durant un temps qui lui parût être une éternité.

Elle était là, étendue comme une poupée de chiffon, le corps recouvert par les draps blancs de cet hôpital. L'éclairage tamisé de cette chambre semblait accentuer légèrement les reflets écarlates de ses cheveux auburn, renforçant le contraste avec l'oreiller d'une blancheur immaculée sur lequel ils reposaient. Ses bras demeuraient allongés le long de son corps.

Il y avait une intraveineuse et une chaise à côté de son lit. Son lit entouré par une multitude de moniteurs mesurant tous les signes de vie que son corps pouvait donner, à commencer par son rythme cardiaque. Des moniteurs qui troublaient le silence de la pièce avec les signaux électroniques qu'ils faisaient régulièrement résonner.

Une multitude de bandages recouvraient son corps, dissimulant des blessures identiques à celles que chacun d'eux avait reçu aujourd'hui.

Lorsque son regard tomba sur la ligne violacée qu'un nœud coulant avait laissée sur le cou de la jeune femme, Shinichi sentit la température de son propre corps descendre de quelques degrés. Au cours de sa carrière, il avait contemplé une multitude de cadavres portant la même marque caractéristique, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être envahi d'un haut le cœur devant cette vision, comme si une corde venait de s'enrouler autour de son propre cou avant de se resserrer. Shinichi regarda son visage, ce visage dont les yeux étaient dissimulés par un bandage

Il s'avança prudemment pour se rapprocher du lit.

Même s'il n'avait pas oublié les mots du médecin à propos de l'hydroxyde de sodium, cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver révoltant le fait qu'on lui ait bandé les yeux. Si jamais elle s'extirpait de l'inconscience, comment aurait-elle pu se rendre compte qu'elle s'était réveillée ? Comment aurait-elle pu si ses yeux ne pouvaient rien percevoir excepté les ténèbres au moment où elle les ouvrirait ? Peut-être les avait-elle déjà entrouvert au moins une fois, avant de finir par les refermer en constatant qu'elle n'était entouré par rien d'autre que l'obscurité et les ténèbres.

Préférant ignorer la chaise, il s'installa doucement sur le matelas du lit, de manière à être assis juste à côté d'elle. Il leva la main en direction de son visage sans hésitation, mais ses doigts se figèrent avant d'avoir soulevé le bandage. La multitude de pensées confuses et désordonnées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit l'empêchaient de se focaliser sur ce qui l'entourait ; il s'efforça de les repousser à la lisière de sa conscience pour soulever la bande de tissu blanc entre son pouce et son index, avant de la faire glisser sur son front, révélant ainsi ses yeux dont les paupières demeuraient closes.

Fort heureusement, cette bande de tissu enroulée autour de la tête de la scientifique n'avait pas été serrée de manière excessive. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de garder les doigts dessus pour la maintenir en place sur son front, et pouvait même se payer le luxe de laisser sa main retomber sur ses genoux.

Durant un long moment, il se contenta de contempler son visage.

Et soudainement, des mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Miyano-san… ? …Shiho-san…Je...je… »

Commençant à suffoquer, il détourna ses yeux en direction des moniteurs avant de reprendre péniblement sa respiration.

« Je ne pensais pas…que…qu'ils te reconnaîtraient…qu'ils reconnaîtraient Sherry… Pas après tout ce temps qui s'était écoulé… Mais j'aurais du m'en douter, hein? …Tu avais raison, comme toujours… Tu savais que…certains d'entre _eux_ étaient passés entre les mailles du filet…qu'ils cherchaient à se venger…qu'ils te cherchaient… Mais je…je ne t'ai pas écouté…n'est ce pas ? »

Il s'arrêta de parler un long moment, avant de baisser finalement les yeux vers ses paupières. Des paupières qui donnaient l'impression de s'être abaissés définitivement, pour ne plus jamais se soulever de nouveau un jour. Un frisson lui parcourût l'échine.

« Je…je…je suis d...d…je… »

Il cligna des yeux, des yeux rendus humides par les larmes qui commençaient à s'en écouler, des larmes qui avaient effacé les contours du monde qu'il percevait. Aspirant brusquement une goulée d'air, il s'efforça de redonner un rythme régulier à sa respiration, de manière à ce que sa voix cesse de trembler.

« Mitsuhiko-kun m'avait appelé, ce matin. Il voulait que je te parle quand je te verrais au commissariat, il voulait savoir si tu pouvais lui apporter ton aide pour ce projet. Ce projet que lui avait confié son professeur de physique et qu'il allait devoir présenter devant sa classe, il fallait qu'il commence à travailler dessus à partir de la semaine prochaine. Ca m'était complètement sorti de la tête mais maintenant, ça me revient. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il n'allait pas sonner à la porte de Agasa-hakase pour te le demander lui-même, au lieu de faire appel à moi, et il a été incapable de me donner une réponse logique. Mais je lui ai finalement promis de te transmettre sa demande, ne serait-ce que pour éviter qu'il suffoque à force de retenir son souffle. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment besoin qu'on l'aide mais…tu sais ce que c'est. Alalah… Même si ces trois là nous connaissent depuis des années, ils n'arriveront jamais à nous voir autrement que comme Conan-kun et Haibara-san, hein ? Particulièrement Mitsuhiko-kun… »

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la gorge de Shinichi.

« …C'est amusant…Quand je suis avec eux, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être redevenu Conan Edogawa…et je me demande…si j'ai fais le bon choix… Oh bien sûr, je sais que je l'ai fait mais… Tu sais…Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris…Pourquoi…as-tu choisi de redevenir Shiho Miyano ?...Ai Haibara avait un foyer, et elle avait des amis et… Même si je sais que tu vis toujours chez le professeur, et que tu continues de parler aux enfants...Pourquoi ? On ne te vois jamais prendre un verre avec tes collègues de travail de temps en temps, tu n'a jamais cherché à te trouver un petit ami, et… Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me plaindre du fait que tu te sois reconvertie dans la médecine légale, de cette manière quand je bute sur une difficulté dans une affaire et que j'ai besoin de ton aide, je peux directement aller te voir, mais… »

C'était presque plus simple de lui parler à présent, de lui dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans retenir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, en sachant que cette fois, elle ne l'interromprait pas par un commentaire acide ou une remarque sarcastique sur « _son intellect se détériorant visiblement jour après jour_ ».

Sauf que…

Ces commentaires acides et ces remarques sarcastiques commençaient à lui manquer, il avait besoin de les entendre à nouveau.

« Tu sais…ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu beaucoup de véritables discussions ces derniers temps, n'est ce pas, Shiho-san ?...En fait depuis que… nous nous sommes enfin fiancés, Ran et moi, mais… je sais que tu ne cherches pas à l'éviter parce qu'elle te rappelle tellement ta sœur…et pourtant…j'ai comme l'impression que…peut-être…Nous ne parlons plus comme nous le faisons avant… Je sais que nous nous parlions beaucoup plus avant que tu ne conçoives cet antidote, mais même après cela, nous nous retrouvions pour déjeuner ensemble, lorsque nos journées au département de police devenaient un peu trop monotones, et nous partions toujours faire du camping avec Agasa et les enfants, mais…Ces derniers temps, c'est tout juste si nous échangeons un bonjour dans le couloir quand tu te décide à mettre la tête hors de ton laboratoire, et quand je me décide à sortir de mon bureau…Je déteste vraiment ça…Et…Je regrette… »

Le peu d'assurance exprimé par sa voix commença à se fendiller.

« ..Tu sais, le professeur était là, à l'instant… Il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi… Nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi… Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun, ils sont tous dans la salle d'attente…Leurs parents les ont amenés à l'hôpital dès qu'ils ont su…Ca fait des heures qu'ils attendent… Sato-san et Takagi-san sont là, eux aussi… On a déjà pris soin de leurs blessures… C'est Sato qui avait souffert le plus, mais ce n'était finalement qu'une simple blessure à la tête, il n'y aura pas de séquelles…Et… Ran est en train d'attendre elle aussi, tu sais… Suzuki-san est avec elle, pour lui tenir compagnie… Ran est arrivé ici seulement quelques minutes après nous… Elle tient à toi, tu le sais, Shiho-san ? Elle tient vraiment à toi… Tu es comme…Tu es comme une…Tu représente beaucoup pour elle… je veux dire, c'est grâce à cet antidote qu'elle a pu me revoir…Je… »

Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler violemment tandis qu'il se passait les doigts dans les cheveux. Il savait qu'il était en train de divaguer, mais il ne parvenait pas à retenir ce flot de paroles sans queue ni tête…

Les paupières de la scientifique n'avaient toujours pas remué, pas une seule fois.

Il fallait qu'il parte. Il avait promis à Ran qu'il reviendrait bientôt la voir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça, pas maintenant…

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser seule dans cette chambre tandis qu'elle restait inconsciente, ou pire, la laisser seule avec Haruno une fois que le médecin serait revenu ici. L'exactitude de son diagnostic semblait plus importante pour lui que les soins qu'il pouvait prodiguer à ses patients, c'était en tout cas l'impression qu'Haruno-oishasan avait laissée sur le détective.

« Shiho-san…Réveille-toi…S'il te plait… Tu dois te réveiller…Tu dois le faire…Le médecin… Il pense que…tes blessures sont trop graves pour que tu aies la moindre chance de te réveiller, mais…Tu n'es pas… Tu ne peux pas être…Shiho-san…S'il te plait…réveille-toi…Réveille-toi… »

D'un seul coup, le moniteur cardiaque signala au détective que le cœur de la chimiste avait raté un battement.

Shinichi se figea, sentant la température de son corps descendre de quelques degrés supplémentaires tandis que sa poitrine se comprimait un peu plus.

Les signaux du moniteur cardiaque reprirent leur rythme régulier et monotone.

Des larmes brûlantes commencèrent à s'écouler le long de ses joues.

Il agrippa fermement les draps du lit de ses deux mains.

« Shiho, tu dois te réveiller ! Tu dois te réveiller maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?! Nous tenons tous à toi à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer ! Qu'est ce que vont devenir les enfants sans toi ? Tu es une de leurs meilleures amies, leur Shiho-neechan. Et Agasa-hakase ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'affection qu'il ressent pour toi ? Tu es sa fille, la chose la plus proche d'une famille qu'il n'ait jamais eue ! Et…et… »

« Et moi, Shiho ? Je tiens à toi. Je sais…je peux parler avec Ran, mais je ne peux pas évoquer mon travail devant elle sans qu'elle se sente frustrée…Et je sais que j'ai Hattori-kun si j'ai besoin de parler de ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un, mais il vit à Osaka, alors ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le voir tout les jours… Tu es ma meilleure amie, Shiho. Tu l'es vraiment. La première fois que je t'ai vu, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer, mais… Tu me comprends mieux que toutes les personnes que j'ai jamais rencontré… Et après que nous ayons détruit l'organisation pour de bon, je pensais que…tu serais enfin libre…libre de vivre une vie normale, en étant enfin délivrée de la peur constante qu'_ils_ puissent te retrouver un jour…Je…Tu ne peux pas mourir, Shiho, tu n'en as pas le droit…Tu dois te réveiller…Tu le dois… Il ne peut exister aucune raison pour laquelle tu ne devrais pas te réveiller maintenant…Tu…ne peux pas…mourir…Shiho… »

Il avait fini par relâcher les draps au cours de sa supplication, et il commença à se pencher sur le corps de la chimiste avant de se mettre à promener délicatement l'arrière de ses doigts sur ses joues pour les caresser, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec Ran. Ses yeux demeuraient embués par les larmes, des larmes qui glissaient le long de son nez avant de s'écouler sur sa gorge.

« Tu ne peux pas…nous abandonner pour retrouver Akemi-san, Shiho, pas maintenant… Nous avons encore besoin de toi… _J'ai_ encore besoin de toi…Shiho… »

D'un seul coup, ses doigts sentirent les joues de la chimiste se mettre à frémir très légèrement. Le cœur du détective bondit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se mettait à observer les paupières de la scientifique avec une attention redoublée. Elles étaient en train de remuer, de manière presque imperceptible, cela aurait été impossible à remarquer pour lui s'il ne s'était pas penché sur son visage. Interrompant ses caresses, il se mit à mouvoir sa main de manière à en appliquer doucement la paume contre la joue de la jeune femme.

« …Shiho ? »

Les lèvres de la chimiste s'entrouvrirent légèrement, comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler, mais aucun son n'en franchit le seuil.

« Shiho, réveille-toi ! S'il te plait ! C'est Shinichi ! Tu dois te réveiller !...Shiho »

Brusquement, les yeux de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent.

Le sentiment d'horreur poussa Shinichi à retenir un hoquet tandis qu'il s'était retenu pour ne pas écarter sa main de la joue de la chimiste. Ainsi, le médecin n'avait absolument pas exagéré à propos de l'hydroxyde de sodium. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que les brûlures qui avaient défigurés ses yeux puissent être aussi effroyables à contempler. Il avait eu beau faire face à une quantité innombrable d'assassinats des plus atroces, rien de ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là n'aurait pu le préparer à faire face à cela. Voir les yeux de sa meilleure amie, ces yeux dont la couleur était à mi-chemin du bleu et du vert… Voir ces yeux défigurés d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer et encore moins décrire.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour aspirer de l'air mais le bruit de sa respiration se réduisait à un sifflement rauque, en plus de donner l'impression qu'elle était au bord de l'épuisement, et même au-delà de l'épuisement. Son corps se mit à tressaillir tandis qu'elle portait instinctivement les mains vers son cou, dans une tentative désespérée d'agripper ce qui entravait sa respiration. Ce faisant, elle effleura la veste de Shinichi, prenant ainsi conscience de l'existence d'un autre danger dont la nature exact lui restait inconnu, un danger qui fit monter d'un cran sa terreur irrationnelle.

Shinichi manqua de peu de basculer du lit lorsque le bras de la scientifique se détendit comme un ressort dans sa direction, lui administrant un coup au visage. Pendant un court instant, le détective se demanda si le geste de la chimiste n'était pas à mettre sur le compte de la fureur. Le punissait-elle pour avoir osé lui effleurer le visage de la main ? Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les contacts trop rapprochés. Mais il réalisa très vite que la vérité était infiniment plus atroce. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas savoir que c'était lui qui était auprès d'elle.

Ses yeux atrocement mutilés avaient beau être tournés dans sa direction, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle percevait bien quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la nature de cette chose. Dans un mouvement fulgurant, trace visible de l'instinct de survie qu'elle avait développé au cours de tout ces mois à fuir l'organisation, elle se redressa à moitié en s'appuyant sur son bras gauche, tout en agitant frénétiquement sa main droite en direction de cet ennemi inconnu, dans l'espoir de le frapper de nouveau. Le bandage que le détective avait fait remonter sur son front venait de glisser jusqu'à son cou, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'elle portait maintenant un collier de tissu.

Mais cette fois, Shinichi était préparé à faire face à cet assaut. Esquivant la main qui décollait en direction de son visage, il s'empara prestement du poignet de la scientifique avant de le maintenir fermement entre ses doigts.

« Shiho ! C'est moi ! Shinichi ! »

Ignorant les mots suppliants qu'il lui avait hurlé, la scientifique exprima sa surprise par un cri presque animal tandis qu'elle commençait à agiter violemment son bras pour le libérer de l'étreinte du détective. Shinichi s'efforça de maintenir son emprise sur le poignet de la jeune femme.

« Shiho ! Ecoute-moi ! C'est moi ! »

Elle continua de lutter pour se dégager, sans prêter la moindre attention à ses paroles.

Finalement, envahi par un mélange de panique et de désespoir, il hurla jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

« SHIHO ! »

Soudainement, elle se figea tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient, lui faisant bénéficier d'une vision plus détaillée des brûlures qui la défiguraient, une vision dont il se serait bien passé. La tension qui agitait son bras se relâcha, et elle laissa finalement des mots s'échapper de ses lèvres sous la forme d'un son atrocement rauque.

« …Kudo-kun ? »

« OUI, C'EST MOI ! »

Il avait hurlé ces mots. Et même si elle semblait le regarder, sa bouche était toujours ouverte dans une expression confuse.

« Pourquoi…est ce que tu…chuchote au lieu de parler ? »murmura-t-elle en employant le même ton rauque.

« _Non…_ »songea Shinichi. « _Les paroles du médecin…ses oreilles…l'explosion_… »

Les traits de la jeune femme se plissèrent brusquement en une expression terrifiée tandis qu'elle tentait de nouveau de se dégager.

« Non… ! Non… ! »

« C'EST MOI ! C'EST SHINICHI ! Ce…ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre en train d'utiliser le transformateur de voix… Je te le promets… »

Il n'était pas sûr que ses derniers mots soient parvenus jusqu'à sa conscience, mais elle avait de nouveau cessé de se débattre et plissait à présent les yeux dans une expression sceptique.

Après un long moment, elle se mit à remuer légèrement son bras, poussant Shinichi à relâcher son poignet avec d'infini précaution. Elle commença à replier son bras mais s'interrompit en plein milieu de son geste, avant de tendre doucement la main vers le visage du détective. Shinichi retint son souffle tandis qu'il sentait les doigts de la chimiste se promener le long de sa joue. Leurs parcours sur son visage ne fût pas limité à sa joue puisqu'ils glissèrent également sur son nez avant d'aller effleurer ses lèvres. Et tout en caressant son visage, elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui, ces yeux atrocement mutilés qui essayaient vainement de distinguer quelque chose.

« Kudo-kun… »murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça doucement à celle qui continuait de lui effleurer le visage de la main.

« Qu'est ce qui… Qu'est ce qui… »

La scientifique tenta soudainement de se redresser complètement en s'appuyant sur son autre bras. Shinichi contempla avec une expression horrifiée les soubresauts qui agitaient son corps tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de ramener ses jambes vers elle pour se mettre en position assise. Ses jambes refusèrent de se mouvoir. Le sifflement rauque qui s'échappait de ses lèvres adopta un rythme identique à celui d'une personne en train de suffoquer et essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle se serait probablement écroulée sur son oreiller si une de ses mains ne s'était pas mise à agripper la veste du détective dans une tentative désespérée de s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Shinichi referma immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Les jambes de la jeune femme semblèrent se mouvoir comme si elles étaient dotées d'une volonté propre, distincte de celle de leur propriétaire. Leur mouvement grotesque n'était pas sans évoquer celui de deux appendices en plastique, fixés à un costume d'enfant et remuant dans le vide d'une manière ridicule et désordonnée chaque fois que cet enfant faisait un pas.

Elle expira brusquement, comme si quelqu'un l'avait brutalement frappé sur le dos avec un objet métallique pour la forcer à recracher l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons.

_« …les blessures par balle…Sa colonne vertébrale… »_

Ces deux pensées traversèrent en un éclair la conscience de Shinichi.

Dans un geste paniqué, elle referma ses bras autour de son cou. Il renforça doucement son étreinte, enfonçant légèrement son nez dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, cette jeune femme dont il sentait le souffle rauque et irrégulier effleurer sa peau.

Pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, ils demeurèrent ainsi. Les mèches de cheveux auburn de la chimiste lui chatouillaient légèrement le nez, mais il ne fit rien pour les écarter, au contraire, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Soudainement, il réalisa qu'elle s'était mise à trembler.

« Shiho ? »

Il avait glissé ce nom directement dans l'oreille de sa propriétaire.

Son corps s'écroula maladroitement sur le matelas lorsqu'elle tenta brusquement de s'arracher à l'étreinte du détective, malgré ses tentatives désespérées de se maintenir en position assise par ses propres moyens. Elle s'agita de manière frénétique, essayant vainement de se redresser ou de ramener ses jambes dans leur position initiale. Shinichi la contempla d'un air impuissant, demeurant figé dans l'incertitude. Une multitude de sifflements et de gémissements rauques bourdonnaient dans les oreilles du détective ; dans ses tentatives désespérées de se redresser, elle se mettait à frotter contre le matelas la zone de son dos qui avait été transpercée par les balles.

« Shiho, arrête ça, tu ne dois surtout pas bouger. »

C'était tout juste un murmure qui s'était échappée des lèvres de Shinichi. Après tout, comment savoir si elle pouvait vraiment entendre ces mots ? Levant la main, il s'apprêta à la poser doucement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, espérant que ce geste suffirait à l'apaiser. Mais elle cessa de s'agiter d'elle-même, pour laisser sa tête s'écrouler sur son oreiller.

Shinichi se mit à la contempler de nouveau avec une expression impuissante, sa main figée dans les airs au beau milieu de son geste. La chimiste serrait les draps du lit entre ses doigts tandis qu'elle essayait d'emmagasiner dans ses poumons la faible quantité d'air que pouvait aspirer sa trachée artère endommagée.

Elle le fixa un long moment avec ses yeux écarquillés avant de laisser un son rauque franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qui…m'est arrivée… ? »

Shinichi Kudo fondit en larmes.

Les choses n'auraient jamais du aller jusque là. Elle n'aurait jamais du en arriver là… À une époque, elle demeurait dans un océan de souffrance, de peur et de confusion, craignant en permanence de croiser une certaine Porsche noire au détour d'une ruelle, mais cette époque était censée être révolue. Elle était censée avoir été libérée de ce monde où elle était transpercée par des balles, libérée de la peur, libérée de l'incertitude. Et elle était là, allongée sur ce lit, essayant péniblement de reprendre son souffle, écarquillant les yeux avec une expression égarée…c'était pitoyable. Elle avait l'air si pitoyable à présent. Qu'était devenue Shiho Miyano, la chimiste à l'intelligence hors du commun, la reine du sarcasme, et celle qui avait portée sur ses épaules le lourd fardeau du plus sombre des passés ?

La rage le poussa à serrer les poings de toutes ses forces tandis que des larmes ne cessaient de s'écouler sur ses joues. Il était rongé par une colère incommensurable. Une colère qui n'était dirigée, ni contre elle, ni contre ce médecin.

Si seulement…Si seulement…il avait su à quoi il allait devoir faire face, à quoi elle allait devoir faire face, à quoi Sato et Takagi allaient devoir faire face… Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé s'il l'avait su ?

Est-ce que tout cela aurait pu être évité ?

Assis à l'extrémité de ce lit, le corps agité par des soubresauts tandis qu'il sanglotait, il ne se rendait plus compte qu'elle était en train de le regarder avec une expression incrédule.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez déstabilisant d'essayer de s'extirper de ce cauchemar étrange qu'elle était en train de faire. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à distinguer ou entendre clairement quoi que ce soit ? Qu'est ce qui entravait sa respiration au point de la faire suffoquer ? Et pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à mouvoir ses jambes? Et comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, voilà que Kudo se mettait à sangloter. Pourquoi ?

L'un des poings qu'il serrait s'appuyait sur le matelas, pas très loin de sa main droite. Même si elle ne parvenait pas à le voir, elle savait qu'il se trouvait là, à portée de sa main, aussi souleva-t-elle doucement son bras pour poser ses doigts sur le poing du détective.

Elle avait fait cela uniquement pour capter son attention, mais elle se retrouva dans l'incapacité de lui parler. L'adrénaline l'avait maintenu à distance jusque là, mais à présent, la douleur était libre de planter malicieusement ses griffes dans son abdomen et d'envoyer d'atroces ondulations parcourir son dos. Un contraste aussi étrange que brutal avec ses jambes inertes qui n'étaient pas parcourues par la moindre sensation. Ses yeux s'agitèrent frénétiquement, lui transmettant une sensation de brûlure atrocement douloureuse, au point qu'elle éprouvait le désir de se les arracher avec ses ongles pour ne plus qu'ils la fassent souffrir. Tout comme elle éprouvait le désir d'arracher ce coton qu'on lui avait enfoncé dans les oreilles et qui l'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Son esprit fût envahi par une sensation de vertige. Elle allait s'enfoncer dans l'inconscience, elle le savait, et elle luttait pour se maintenir en éveil. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la forçait à s'endormir, elle se rappelait de ce tampon de chloroforme qu'on lui avait appliqué sur le visage, mais cette fois, c'était bien pire, cette fois, il n'y avait rien à repousser, personne à combattre.

Sentant que ses yeux à l'agonie étaient en train de rouler doucement en arrière, elle baissa ses paupières. Pour la dernière fois, elle aspira une goulée d'air dans un sifflement rauque.

Une larme tombant sur sa main fût la dernière sensation qui gagna sa conscience avant qu'elle ne sombre totalement dans le néant.


	2. Seconde partie

**Seconde partie**

Nara Maeko avait été une petite fille remuante et débordante de vie, les années avaient passées sans rien changer à cela, si bien que c'était difficile pour elle de rester en place tandis qu'elle se tenait devant le seuil du commissariat de Beika, dissimulant avec peine sa nervosité tandis qu'elle attendait que ses collègues lui souhaitent la bienvenue ou lui transmettent leurs premières instructions.

Pour couronner le tout, son uniforme bleu sombre commençait à la démanger, au point qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas gratter des zones de son corps que la décence lui interdisait de nommer, cet uniforme flambant neuf n'étant jamais passé dans une machine à laver pour le moment.

Elle parvint cependant à rester en place, à attendre dans l'anxiété, jusqu'à ce qu'un officier les remarque, elle et son malaise, et l'invite à venir dans son bureau. Il s'agissait d'une femme dont les cheveux noirs étaient coupés court et le front barré d'une fine cicatrice.

« Premier jour de service, hein ? »demanda l'officier avec un sourire compréhensif. « Je pensais pourtant que l'arrivée de notre nouvelle recrue était prévue pour la semaine prochaine. Mais bon… Bienvenue à Beika. Les membres de ce service forment une famille extrêmement soudée, mais du sang neuf sera toujours le bienvenue parmi nous… Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Elle se rendit compte brusquement qu'elle avait oublié son badge à son domicile, elle était si pressée d'arriver à l'heure dans l'espoir de faire bonne impression qu'elle l'avait quitté en quatrième vitesse, tout ça pour rester seule dans son coin pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que quelqu'un ne la remarque.

« Oh ! Je m'appelle Nara Maeko, j'ai été transférée d'Osaka, euh…Takagi-san. »

Elle s'était courbée tout en parlant, faisant valser sa queue de cheval qui lui glissa en travers du visage.

L'officier se mit à rire, un rire qui tétanisa Nara et la plongea dans la confusion. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait de ridicule ?

« Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Nara-san, ce n'est rien. Ne vous fiez pas à ce qui est écrit sur mon badge. Mon nom est Sato Miwako. »

Un sourire amusé plissa les lèvres de Sato.

« Si jamais vous demandez à voir Takagi-san, c'est à mon mari que vous serez renvoyé. Nous travaillons ensemble dans le même département, j'ai donc préféré conserver mon nom de jeune fille pour éviter toute confusion…Sans compter que la totalité des membres de ce département s'est toujours adressé à moi en utilisant le nom Sato. »

Nara acquiesça rapidement pour signaler qu'elle avait saisi le message.

Durant les vingt minutes suivantes, Sato la guida au sein du bâtiment et la présenta à ceux qui seraient ses nouveaux collègues de travail. Le tout premier fût un certain Chiba, qui avait apporté une copieuse réserve de beignets pour tous ses collègues, ce qui permit à Nara de rattraper le petit déjeuner que sa précipitation lui avait fait sauter. Elle rencontra ensuite Shiratori, que son caractère sombre rendait intimidant, et Megure, qui fût surpris de voir la nouvelle recrue se présenter si tôt mais qui n'en parût pas moins être un supérieur de travail à l'agréable compagnie.

Nara eût le bonheur de rencontrer l'époux de Sato (Takagi-san était d'ailleurs plutôt mignon, c'était bien dommage qu'il soit déjà marié), et elle se trouva tout de suite des affinités avec Yumi (il leur fallût à peine trois minutes pour se donner rendez-vous au karaoké, afin d'y faire connaissance avec quelques amies, une fois que sa première journée de travail toucherait à sa fin).

Mais après cela, son esprit fût submergé par une telle quantité de noms et de visages à retenir que la multitude d'officiers qu'elle croisa finit par se fondre en une masse indifférenciée.

Nara soupira. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour trouver ses marques ici, et c'était tout juste son premier jour.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce où étaient rassemblés les bureaux des officiers, Nara ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils furtifs en direction des tables de travail de ses collègues. Des coups d'oeils furtifs où brillait une lueur de curiosité. Une curiosité que Sato ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Nara-san ? »

« Hmm ? Oh, non, rien du tout ! J'étais juste… »

Devant le haussement de sourcils de Sato, elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter quelque chose.

« C'est juste que…Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que…qu'il y avait une autre personne qui travaillait ici, au département de police de Beika… Peut-être que je suis juste stupide… »

Sato cligna des yeux un bref instant avant qu'un sourire de connivence ne plisse ses lèvres.

« Vous avez été transféré d'Osaka, n'est ce pas ? Donc vous devez connaître Hattori-Heiji-tantei ? »

Nara acquiesça timidement en rougissant légèrement.

« Puisque vous connaissez le fameux détective de l'ouest, je suppose que vous désirez voir de prés son homologue à l'est, à savoir Shinichi Kudo ? »

Nara sentit que le teint de ses joues était en train de passer du rose à l'écarlate.

« Eh bien, c'est juste que j'ai été sous les ordres de Hattori-Heizo-keibu pendant un certain temps, donc j'ai été amené à croiser Hattori-Heiji-tantei sur la scène de certains crimes… C'est vraiment impressionnant de le voir à l'œuvre. »

Bon, ce n'était pas seulement un plaisir de contempler Heiji Hattori au sommet de son art, c'était un plaisir de le contempler tout court, malheureusement, il avait une adorable épouse du nom de Kazuha.

« J'ai entendu dire que Shinichi Kudo était aussi doué que lui, sinon plus. Et Hattori-Heiji-tantei nous parlait souvent de Shinichi Kudo et de ses immenses talents de détective, alors… J'aurais bien aimé le rencontrer. »

Sato se mit à sourire.

« Oh mais vous le rencontrerez certainement. Seulement… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les bureaux qui les entouraient.

« Hmm… j'imagine qu'il n'est pas encore arrivée… »

Les yeux de Nara s'écarquillèrent. Comment se faisait-il que Sato ne s'étonne pas plus que cela de l'absence de Shinichi Kudo sur son lieu de travail ?

« Il s'est sûrement pris les pieds dans un cadavre en chemin. » marmonna Chiba, un beignet à la main. « En moyenne, il y a bien deux cadavres pour se mettre en travers de sa route chaque semaine lorsqu'il se rend ici. »

S'apercevant de l'expression horrifiée de sa collègue, il éclata de rire, et n'ayant visiblement pas compris pourquoi elle le regardait de cette façon, s'empressa d'ajouter « Ouais, Takagi-san et moi tenons les comptes. Nous sommes tombé d'accord sur une moyenne de deux cadavres virgule sept. Mais comme on ne peut pas vraiment considérer sept dixième d'un cadavre comme...un cadavre, nous nous sommes fixés à une moyenne de deux. »

« Chiba-kun ! »

Le policier s'éclipsa, un sourire aux lèvres, pour échapper aux remontrances de sa supérieure.

Sato se retourna vers Nara pour relancer la conversation.

« Il est vrai que les cadavres ont tendance à s'accumuler autour de Kudo, mais je suppose que c'est aussi le cas avec Hattori-tantei, n'est ce pas ? »

Nara acquiesça, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un soupir à Sato.

« C'est un phénomène troublant, mais cela a le mérite de maintenir le département en activité en lui fournissant des affaires de meurtres à élucider. »

Les yeux de Sato se plissèrent d'un seul coup en une expression perplexe.

« …Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« C'est juste que… Kudo-san nous aurait déjà contacté s'il était tombé sur une affaire… C'est plus une formalité qu'autre chose, il pourrait fort bien se passer de notre aide, mais… »

Sato éleva brusquement la voix pour s'adresser à la totalité des membres du service.

« Eh ! Personne n'aurait reçu un coup de fil de la part de Kudo ? »

La question de la policière demeura sans réponse.

« Vous pensez qu'il a pu lui arriver quelque chose ? »demanda Nara, visiblement inquiète.

« Eh bien…s'il n'est pas sur une nouvelle affaire, cela peut signifier qu'il fait face à certain problèmes…chez lui. »

Sato semblait légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Quel…genre de problèmes ?...Enfin, si je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, dites-le moi, et je… »

« Non, non, tout va bien… »soupira Sato.

Nara ne manqua pas de remarquer que les yeux de sa supérieure s'étaient légèrement tournés en direction de Takagi, qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« C'est juste que…il y a eu cette affaire, quelques années plus tôt… »

Tout en parlant, Sato leva instinctivement les doigts vers la cicatrice qu'elle portait sur son front.

« Cela doit bien faire, oh, je ne sais plus…quelque chose comme quatre ans maintenant… Cela s'est passé avant mon mariage avec Takagi…Eh bien… Quatre membres du service furent impliqués dans cette affaire et…cela s'est…très mal terminé. Les criminels que nous traquions ont torturé la responsable de notre département de médecine légale…de la plus atroce des manières…et elle… Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point cela a pu être horrible… »

S'interrompant dans un soupir, Sato reprit la parole.

« Ce fût…une telle tragédie… Kudo n'a plus jamais été le même depuis… Avant cela, il était d'humeur…plus, comment dire, joyeuse… Il n'a pas perdu la détermination dont il faisait preuve lors de chacun de ses enquêtes, mais maintenant… il est devenu si sérieux, si solennel, et il le demeure en permanence, même s'il essaye parfois de nous le cacher… Il se montre plus dur avec les criminels qu'il ne l'était auparavant… Je pense qu'il se sent responsable de ce qui s'est passé quatre ans plus tôt, chacun de ses actes en est une preuve supplémentaire, mais rien de ce que nous avons pu faire ou dire n'a pu le convaincre du contraire… »

Nara sentit une vague de tristesse la traverser.

« Euh…peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de trouver quelque chose pour arrêter de penser à ça… Il n'a pas de petite amie ? »

Un sourire dénué de toute joie plissa les lèvres de Sato, cela ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire.

« Il a une épouse… »

« Oh !...C'est à ça que vous pensiez quand vous disiez…qu'il faisait peut-être face à certains problèmes chez lui… »

Les portes du commissariat s'ouvrirent à toute volée avant que Nara n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, poussant Sato et sa subordonnée à se tourner brusquement en direction du nouvel arrivant. Un homme de grande taille, revêtu d'un uniforme bleu sombre, pénétra dans la pièce. Il passa devant Nara sans lui prêter attention, lui laissant à peine une seconde pour entrapercevoir ses yeux plissés en une expression irritée

Des dossiers d'une taille volumineuse étaient glissés sous son bras, plusieurs feuilles s'en échappèrent pour tomber sur le sol, telles des plumes qui auraient glissées des ailes d'un oiseau au moment où il battait frénétiquement ses ailes.

« Kudo-san, où était-tu donc passé ? »

Nara écarquilla les yeux d'un air ébahi. C'était si étrange de voir Megure souhaiter la bienvenue à ce nouvel arrivant, en utilisant un ton plus approprié pour s'adresser à un vieil ami qu'à un de ses subordonnés se présentant en retard à son lieu de travail.

« Un homme a été retrouvé assassiné dans une ruelle, près du parc Haido. » répliqua sèchement Kudo en guise de salutation, tout en plaquant brutalement ses dossiers sur le bureau de Megure.

« On lui a tiré dessus…trois fois…Quatre témoins sur les lieux, tous suspects. J'ai réquisitionné quelques gardiens dans une banque voisine, et je les ai chargé de maintenir les suspects sous surveillance jusqu'à mon retour. Près des lieux du crime, j'ai trouvé un sac dissimulé dans les buissons, un sac contenant une substance non identifiée pour le moment. Je suis venu ici pour chercher des renforts. »

Chiba et Takagi s'avancèrent vers le détective, qui leur adressa un bref signe de tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'il acceptait leur aide.

« Je vais revenir immédiatement sur les lieux pour interroger les suspects. Ensuite, j'irais faire analyser cette substance. »

« Très bien. »répondit Megure. La seule manière dont il avait prononcé ses mots aurait suffit à faire comprendre que le commissaire avait abandonné tout contrôle sur la direction de l'affaire pour s'en remettre entièrement au jugement de son subordonné. Baissant les yeux, il les laissa osciller entre les dossiers posés sur son bureau et les papiers éparpillés sur le sol.

« Ce sont les dossiers sur l'affaire Kira ? »

« Oui »

Lorsque Kudo se retourna en direction de la porte, Nara eût l'occasion d'observer ses yeux plus en détail. Ses yeux sombres qui ne semblaient pas se focaliser sur le moindre élément de ce qui les entourait, comme si le détective contemplait un monde différent de celui de ses semblables. Est-ce qu'il avait délibérément oblitéré de sa conscience tout ce qui ne concernait pas l'affaire sur laquelle il enquêtait ? Nara avait observé un phénomène de ce genre chez Hattori-tantei, mais cela semblait différent de l'état d'esprit actuel de Kudo. On avait plutôt l'impression que l'affaire en question était un fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules et dont il ne pouvait détourner son esprit.

Sato remua légèrement de la position qu'elle occupait dans la pièce. Nara contempla sa supérieure d'un air intrigué, elle avait l'air renfrognée.

Kudo avait déjà posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte avant même que Sato ne laisse une phrase s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Cet homme, quel zone de son corps a été transpercée par les balles ? »

Le détective se figea, tournant le dos à la pièce. Chiba et Takagi qui avaient commencé à le suivre s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de leur parcours, eux aussi.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur la main que le détective avait posé sur la porte, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son alliance, Nara constata qu'un anneau d'or était effectivement passé à l'un de ses doigts.

Kudo ne se retourna pas, mais sa réponse brève résonna dans toute la pièce.

« …dans…la région inférieure du dos… »

Sur ces derniers mots, Kudo tira les battants de la porte d'un coup sec avant de s'éclipser. Takagi et Chiba sortirent à leur tour de la pièce sans perdre une seconde, mais l'un d'entre eux trouva quand même le temps de murmurer une dernière phrase à Nara lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

« Je vous avez bien dit qu'il attirait les cadavres, c'est son troisième de la semaine. »

Lorsque les portes se furent refermés derrière les deux hommes, le commissariat demeura totalement silencieux un bref instant, avant que chacun des policiers ne retourne à sa tâche comme si rien en s'était passé.

Sato baissa les yeux sur les papiers éparpillés sur le sol avant de soupirer.

« Je pensais bien…que cela pouvait être ça… »

S'apercevant du regard intrigué de Nara, elle s'empressa d'ajouter quelque chose dans un murmure.

« _Elle_ a été transpercée par plusieurs balles… Des balles qui lui ont transpercé la région inférieure du dos… »

Il fallût un certain temps à Nara pour réaliser de qui Sato avait parlé, cette responsable du département de médecine légale qui s'était retrouvé impliquée dans cette affaire, quatre ans auparavant.

« Enfin…Peu importe.. »

Sato se pencha pour ramasser les papiers, et Nara, se rappelant qu'elle était là pour s'intégrer au service, s'empressa de l'imiter.

Megure remercia les deux femmes d'un bref hochement de tête lorsqu'elles lui tendirent les feuilles. Ouvrant les dossiers, il les feuilleta pour retrouver l'emplacement de ces documents qui s'en étaient échappés. Sato et Nara commencèrent à s'éloigner, avant de se retourner brusquement en direction du commissaire lorsqu'il poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Celui-ci ne porte pas sur l'affaire Kira. »marmonna-t-il en brandissant l'un des dossiers. Un dossier qui paraissait ben plus ancien que les autres si on jugeait à sa couverture rapiécée.

« Oh ! »s'exclama Sato, l'expression de son regard montrant clairement qu'elle connaissait le dossier en question. « C'est… Je reconnais ce dossier… C'est un…de ses dossiers personnels. Il s'en sert pour conserver…des documents portant sur certaines des affaires dont il s'est occupé… »

« Il s'est probablement glissé parmi les autres dossiers par accident. »répliqua Shiratori depuis son bureau.

« Il en a probablement besoin dans ce cas. Vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre au parc Haido pour le lui apporter, Sato-san. »conclut Megure en tendant le dossier à sa subordonnée.

Sato allait s'en emparer avant que Nara ne laisse une phrase s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Je vais m'en charger, Megure-keibu. »

Elle s'empressa de compléter sa phrase par une courbette.

Une expression amusée plissa les traits du commissaire.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez au moins l'emplacement du parc Haido, Nara-kun ? Cela fait bien longtemps que vous n'avez plus résidé à Tokyo. »

« J'y suis revenu de temps en temps pour rendre visite à des membres de ma famille. Je me rappelle de l'emplacement du parc. »répondit-elle.

« Très bien. »répondit à son tour le commissaire, sans se défaire de son expression amusée.

Elle s'empara avec délicatesse du dossier que lui tendait à présent son supérieur.

« Lorsque vous lui aurez remis ce dossier, revenez ici immédiatement, sauf si votre présence est nécessaire sur les lieux du crime pour une raison ou une autre. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

Nara salua le commissaire d'une dernière courbette et Sato d'un bref signe de tête. Même si elle lui adressa un sourire, Sato semblait légèrement irritée. Apparemment, Kudo n'était pas la seule personne dont l'esprit restait focalisé sur cette mystérieuse affaire s'étant déroulé quatre ans plus tôt. La nouvelle recrue s'éclipsa rapidement par la porte.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle commença à regretter son empressement à apporter ce dossier à Kudo.

Elle s'était complètement égarée au sein de cette immense métropole du nom de Tokyo.

Bloquée au beau milieu d'un embouteillage, Nara envisagea un court instant de passer un coup de fil à Yumi pour qu'elle la tire d'affaire en lui indiquant la bonne direction (elle n'avait eu aucun problème à obtenir son numéro de téléphone), mais un reste de fierté personnelle la poussa à mettre cette option de côté encore un moment. Elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait reconnaître le parc Haido si elle le voyait, le tout était de passer devant…

Cela lui prît finalement un quart d'heure supplémentaire pour retrouver l'emplacement du parc. Fort heureusement pour elle, une fois sur place, les gyrophares des voitures de police et les banderoles jaunes installées par ses collègues lui pointaient pratiquement du doigt les lieux du crime.

Mettant sa stupide fierté de côté, elle repéra l'époux de Sato et se précipita vers lui, son dossier à la main.

« Takagi-san » s'exclama-t-elle, ponctuant sa salutation par une rapide courbette. « Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve Kudo-san ? »

Détournant les yeux de Chiba, qui était occupé à interroger un témoin, Takagi se tourna vers son interlocutrice avec une expression étonnée.

« Je suis désolé, Nara-san, mais il est déjà parti. »

« Hein ?! »

« Oui. Il estimait avoir rassemblé suffisamment d'informations en examinant les lieux du crime et en interrogeant les suspects, suffisamment pour clore l'affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il a préféré faire analyser cette étrange substance avant de proférer la moindre accusation. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Takagi, suscitant un regard interrogateur de la part de Nara.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« …Eh bien…Le Kudo-san que j'ai connu à une époque, il… il n'aurait jamais éprouvé le besoin de faire analyser cette substance… »marmonna Takagi d'un air soucieux. « Je veux dire, même s'il n'a que vingt-cinq ans, je me rappelle du temps où il était encore un gam…un adolescent… C'était un détective si brillant en ce temps là, un véritable Sherlock Holmes… Bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait soudainement perdu son talent, au contraire, il résout toujours les affaires qui lui sont confiés avec autant de brio, c'est juste… »

« ..c'est juste ? »

« …on dirait qu'il a perdu toute confiance en lui … »

Nara écarquilla les yeux face à ces mots.

« …c'est comme s'il n'avait plus la même foi en lui-même et en ses déductions… Il est devenu beaucoup plus précautionneux…Parfois, Chiba-kun, Sato et moi n'avons même plus besoin d'attendre qu'il nous explique ses raisonnements pour les comprendre, nous parvenons aux mêmes conclusions que lui, en même temps que lui, et sans son aide… C'est si étrange… »

Takagi baissa soudainement les yeux vers le dossier que sa collègue avait en main.

« Si vous voulez lui remettre ces documents au plus vite, le plus simple serait de vous rendre directement à son domicile ; c'est là bas que vous le trouverez. De toutes manières, vous avez peu de chance de le revoir si vous restez ici. Il ne prendra pas la peine de revenir sur les lieux du crime pour nous exposer ses conclusions, il se contentera de nous les transmettre par téléphone. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, sa maison se trouve dans les environs. » ajouta le policier avec un petit sourire.

C'est ainsi, qu'une fois encore, Nara se retrouva au beau milieu des rues de Tokyo, répétant mentalement l'adresse que Takagi lui avait donnée, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mantra.

Fort heureusement, au fur et à mesure de son parcours, elle commença à comprendre la configuration des rues de Beika. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva en un temps record dans la rue où était censé habiter Kudo, la parcourant avec une lenteur calculée pour avoir le temps de lire les noms figurant sur les plaques des maisons. Des maisons qui étaient, pour la plupart, d'une taille démesurée.

Elle avait beau savoir que Kudo était supposé avoir un romancier à la renommée internationale comme père, et une actrice dont la réputation n'était plus à faire comme mère, cela restait difficile de s'imaginer que le détective avait les moyens de vivre dans une habitation pareille.

Mais après tout, Sato lui avait bien précisé qu'il était marié. C'était donc logique pour lui de vivre dans une demeure plus spacieuse que celle qui aurait suffit à un célibataire.

« ...Hmm… Non, ce n'est pas ici… »murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, ses yeux examinant chacune des plaques avec une attention redoublée. « …pas là…là non plus…non…non, ici c'est chez Agasa…et là c'est chez Ku…Attends un peu…Kudo ?! »

Elle freina brutalement (un peu trop d'ailleurs, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'embarrasser) et contempla la demeure, les yeux écarquillés. Impressionnant. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être à la place de celle qui habitait ici.

Après avoir trouvé une place pour se garer, elle se glissa à travers la grille entrouverte du jardin de la demeure, avant de parcourir prudemment l'allée menant au domicile du détective. Elle serra le dossier contre sa poitrine. Plus la distance la séparant de cette maison se réduisait, plus elle sentait…quelque chose d'anormal qui se dégageait de ce manoir. Lorsqu'elle parvint devant le seuil de la demeure, elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant que toutes les pièces de la maison demeuraient dans l'obscurité la plus complète. La seule lumière qui semblait briller dans ces ténèbres provenait d'une chambre au rez de chaussé.

Se figeant instantanément, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas la moindre voiture garée dans ce jardin. Peut-être était-il retourné sur les lieux du crime malgré tout ? À moins qu'il ne soit déjà reparti au commissariat pour y réclamer ce dossier dont il avait constaté la disparition en rentrant chez lui ? Nara soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la toute première tâche qui lui serait confiée, lors de sa première journée de travail à Tokyo, se réduirait à apporter à un détective le dossier qu'il avait oublié par mégarde, elle espérait d'ailleurs que son rôle au département de police de Beika ne se réduirait pas à celui de garçon de course dans les mois à venir.

S'apprêtant à tourner le dos au manoir pour retourner à sa voiture, elle s'interrompît en constatant que la porte du domicile du détective était entrouverte. La policière demeura figée. Avait-il oublié de refermer cette porte derrière lui, que ce soit pour regagner son domicile ou en repartir ? La seconde possibilité lui paraissant être la plus probable, Nara se résolut à faire ce qu'aurait fait tout bon citoyen placé dans la même situation, poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour la refermer doucement. Cela aurait été embrassant si un cambrioleur quelconque s'était glissé dans le manoir d'un détective aussi célèbre uniquement parce qu'il en avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Son intention de départ s'égara, quelque part entre son cerveau et sa main, et elle se retrouva à pousser légèrement cette porte pour franchir le seuil de la demeure. Cela ne ferait de mal à personne si elle jetait un coup d'œil à l'intérieur après tout. Et c'était quand même ironique que le domicile d'un détective ait une façade aussi mystérieuse. En tout cas, la nouvelle recrue trouvait cela ironique.

...et puisque cette porte était déjà entrouverte à son arrivée, ce n'était pas un crime de faire quelque pas à l'intérieur pour voir les choses d'un peu plus près, non ?

Nara écarquilla les yeux à chacun de ses pas tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de ce manoir aussi gigantesque qu'obscur, cherchant à capter la moindre trace de lumière dans les ténèbres environnantes. Lorsque ses yeux se furent enfin habitués à l'obscurité, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fût le sentiment de solitude qui se dégageait de cet endroit. Elle se demanda même, l'espace de quelques instants, si elle n'avait pas pénétré dans une maison abandonnée par ses propriétaires depuis des lustres.

Une impression qui ne s'accordait pas avec le fait que le gigantesque escalier qui s'élevait devant elle demeurait propre au lieu d'être recouvert par la poussière, cette maison semblait entretenue. De plus, les quelques meubles qui l'entouraient semblaient de facture récente. Quelqu'un habitait bien ici.

La seconde chose qui la frappa fût le silence. Aucun son ne résonnait dans la demeure, à l'exception du tic-tac d'une horloge qui semblait assez ancienne pour avoir appartenue au grand père du détective. Un silence si profond que le moindre de ses pas se répercutait en écho dans toute la pièce, quel que soit ses efforts pour poser le pied sur le sol de la manière la plus délicate possible.

Ce silence lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau, au point qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas sursauter en hurlant chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas.

Nara se mordilla les lèvres pour ne pas crier, tout en ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'elle. De quel côté ce détective allait-il apparaître ? Sortirait-il de cette porte à sa gauche ? Ou bien de celle qui se trouvait à sa droite ? À moins qu'il ne se mette tout bêtement à descendre ces escaliers qui étaient situés droit devant elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement au centre de la pièce, Nara se trouva incapable de supporter ce silence oppressant une seule seconde de plus.

« K…Kudo-san… ?... Kudo-san, est ce que vous êtes là ? »

Ces mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sous la forme d'un murmure, mais les dimensions démesurées de la pièce amplifièrent ce murmure, au point de le faire résonner d'une manière anormalement élevé.

Demeurant figée durant un temps qui lui parût interminable, elle laissa au détective le temps d'entendre sa question et de lui apporter une réponse. Après tout, elle l'avait peut-être interrompu alors qu'il était plongé dans quelque chose d'important.

Ouvrant la bouche, elle l'appela une seconde fois.

Soudainement, un léger cliquetis se mit à résonner dans la pièce, un cliquetis qui provenait apparemment de la chambre située à sa droite. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite créature recouverte de fourrure se précipita vers elle en traversant la porte de la chambre.

L'épouvante de Nara laissa progressivement la place à une excitation qui aurait été tout à fait à sa place dans le cœur d'une petite fille. À quelques mètres d'elle, un chien minuscule s'avançait prudemment, faisant cliqueter ses griffes sur le sol, et observant l'intruse d'un regard en coin. L'état de propreté de sa fourrure témoignait amplement du fait que ses propriétaires en prenaient grand soin.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'était accroupie pour se mettre à la hauteur du chiot, un sourire aux lèvres, et la main tendue vers lui dans un geste rassurant pour qu'il puisse la renifler.

De tous les animaux, les chiens resteraient ceux qu'elle préférait.

« Eh bien, bonjour, petit chiot. »murmura-t-elle, employant un ton identique à celui qu'elle aurait utilisé pour s'adresser à un bébé. « Je ne savais pas que Kudo-san avait un chien. Est ce qu'il peut exister une chose plus adorable que toi sur cette planète, dis moi ? »

Le sourire s'effaça cependant bien vite de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle constata que le chiot préférait demeurer à distance, pour mieux la regarder d'un air méfiant. Redonnant à sa voix un timbre normal, elle s'adressa de nouveau à l'animal pour ajouter quelque chose.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit chiot, je suis juste là pour donner ça à ton maître. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle tendit le dossier en direction du chiot.

« Dès que je lui aurai donné, je m'en irai. »

Etrangement, la méfiance de l'animal sembla décroître légèrement, comme s'il avait compris le sens des mots qui avaient troublé le silence de la pièce.

« Je suis de la police, comme Kudo-san. Tu vois ? Je suis une amie ! »

Elle tendit doucement le bras, de manière à réduire un peu plus la distance entre l'animal et sa main.

Pour la seconde fois, le chiot sembla comprendre la signification de ses paroles puisqu'il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, avant de se mettre à lui renifler la main. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il l'effleura doucement de sa langue. Les lèvres de Nara se plissèrent de nouveau en un sourire. Retournant sa main avec délicatesse, elle la glissa gentiment entre les deux oreilles du chiot pour le caresser. L'animal ferma les yeux avec une expression de plaisir.

« Tu es vraiment la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai vue dans ma vie. »murmura Nara. « Tu es…un papillon, c'est bien ça ? »

La queue de la petite créature frétilla légèrement.

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit chien comme toi, mais je pensais plutôt m'acheter un Spitz puisque ce sont de vrais petite peluches. Mais je vais peut-être changer d'avis pour un papillon, ta fourrure est toute soyeuse et tu as l'air si doux. »

Elle remarqua brusquement le collier rouge et brillant qui était attaché autour du cou de l'animal, ce collier qui avait été dissimulé jusque là par sa fourrure.

« Oh ? …Voyons un peu comment tu t'appelles, d'accord ? »

Refermant doucement les doigts sur le médaillon en argent qui pendait au bout du collier, Nara l'inclina légèrement, de manière à pouvoir déchiffrer ce qui était gravé dessus.

« …Amour ?...Eh bien, bonjour, petite Ai-chan. C'est un plaisir de rencontrer une gentille fille comme toi. »

La queue de Ai se mit à frétiller un peu plus.

D'un seul coup, Nara se rappela du dossier qu'elle devait remettre à Kudo. Elle ne devrait pas rester ici, dans cette maison où elle n'avait pas été invitée, juste pour caresser ce chiot.

Se penchant vers l'animal, elle lui murmura quelque chose avec une mine de conspirateur.

« Ai-chan, est ce que ton maître est quelque part dans cette maison ? Il faut que je lui donne ce dossier. »

Le papillon s'écarta brusquement d'elle avant de se précipiter en direction de la chambre dont il était sorti. Surprise par la réaction du chiot, Nara demeura quelques instants dans l'incertitude. Est-ce que l'animal s'était enfui en la laissant derrière lui sans l'ombre d'un remords ? Ou bien ce chiot espérait-il qu'elle se mettrait à le suivre ? Se décidant à s'avancer dans la direction de la chambre, Nara s'interrompit malgré tout assez vite, au bout de quelques pas seulement. L'écho de chacun de ses pas se répercutant contre les murs de cette pièce immense la mettait mal à l'aise et renforçait ses hésitations.

Elle attendit un long moment, espérant que le papillon reviendrait ici, en vain.

Se sentant stupide, à rester là sans bouger au beau milieu de la maison, Nara s'avança prudemment en direction de la porte où le chien s'était engouffré, serrant son dossier un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine.

Le silence l'avait enveloppé de nouveau, un silence glacial qui n'était troublé que par le tic-tac de cet appareil mesurant le temps, un temps qui continuait de s'écouler inexorablement. Un temps qui prenait tout son temps pour s'écouler, chacun de ses pas lui parut avoir la durée d'une éternité. Mais malgré cette lenteur, elle se retrouva devant la porte avant même de s'en rendre compte, en train de jeter un bref coup d'œil dans cette pièce qui était maintenant à portée de main.

Ai était là, enroulée sur elle-même et installée dans un coussin rouge qui semblait lui être réservé. Nara cligna des yeux, se demandant pourquoi le chiot s'était enfui comme ça si c'était juste pour retrouver son coussin, mais l'animal anticipa la question silencieuse de l'intruse, en levant la tête pour pointer quelque chose de son museau. La jeune femme tourna doucement la tête vers la droite, dans la direction que lui avait pointé l'animal.

« Oh… ! »

Nara recula brusquement de quelque pas, la bouche ouverte dans une expression de surprise, une surprise telle que le dossier avait failli lui glisser des mains, un instant auparavant.

« Oh, oh ! » murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle trouva finalement le courage de laisser des mots s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas m'introduire ici comme une voleuse ! J'étais juste venue pour apporter un dossier à Kudo-tantei, et puis j'ai vu la chienne, et après elle s'est précipité ici, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être…Je...Je suis désolé…Je…je…je… ? »

Sa bouche se referma doucement tandis qu'elle clignait des yeux.

Cette femme qui était installée sur cette chaise ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de son existence, ou si c'était le cas, elle ne l'avait pas jugé suffisamment importante pour se tourner dans sa direction. Elle était penchée sur un livre, un livre qu'elle avait installé sur ses genoux recouverts d'une couverture en tissu afghan, un livre dont les pages étaient éclairées par une minuscule lampe de chevet, cette lampe dont Nara avait remarqué la faible lumière lorsqu'elle avait contemplé la façade de la demeure.

Les cheveux de la femme empêchaient la policière de distinguer clairement les traits de son visage, si bien qu'elle s'imagina un court instant être en train de contempler une morte. Une impression qui ne dura qu'un court instant, mais le sentiment d'horreur qu'elle avait soulevé mit un certain temps à se dissiper.

L'instant suivant, une main aussi pâle que délicate se mit en mouvement pour tourner une page, poussant Nara à avaler péniblement sa salive.

« Euh… Excusez-moi…mais, euh…est ce que Kudo-tantei est ici ? »

Aucune réponse ne troubla le silence de la pièce.

« …Euh, madame… ? »

Si les paroles de la policière poussèrent Ai à se redresser sur son coussin, l'inconnue demeura silencieuse.

Nara brisa le silence de nouveau, en parlant un peu plus fort cette fois.

« Est-ce que Kudo-tantei est là, madame ? »

Toujours pas la moindre réaction.

Durant quelques instants, Nara demeura figée, à écouter le tic-tac monotone de l'horloge. Si Kudo n'était pas ici, elle n'avait aucune raison de rester et ferait mieux de retourner au commissariat. Se décidant malgré tout à une dernière tentative de communication, Nara s'avança en direction de la femme, pour être frappée brusquement par la terrible vérité qui était là, sous ses yeux, depuis le début.

Cette femme était installée dans un fauteuil roulant.

Si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué immédiatement, c'était parce que quelqu'un avait preuve d'une certaine ingéniosité en s'efforçant de dissimuler les roues fixées à ce fauteuil. Estomaquée par la révélation, Nara contempla le visage de cette inconnue dont elle s'était rapprochée. Mais ses yeux demeurèrent fixés sur les pages du livre, ces yeux dissimulées derrière une paire de lunettes gigantesque à la monture d'un noir de jais.

Sentant son malaise s'accroître jusqu'à dépasser les limites du supportable, Nara s'éclipsa discrètement vers la porte de la pièce. Elle entrouvrit bien la bouche une dernière fois, mais elle préféra finalement la refermer sans laisser un seul mot franchir ses lèvres.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ou ajouter d'autre, Nara se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Un léger cliquetis sur le carrelage la poussa à se retourner de nouveau, pour contempler le papillon qui avait quitté son coussin et se trouvait à présent assis derrière elle, levant les yeux dans sa direction dans un air solennel. Elle s'apprêta à dire au revoir à Ai mais s'interrompit brusquement en percutant un obstacle qui s'était soudainement interposé entre elle et la porte de la demeure.

Etouffant un cri de surprise, Nara recula d'un pas, serrant le dossier contre elle et fixant d'un air ahuri l'homme en costume bleu sombre qui était apparu devant elle. Levant timidement les yeux, elle croisa ceux du détective, ce détective qui la fixait avec une expression intriguée, même si son regard demeurait dans le vague, comme s'il demeurait myope face au monde qui s'étendait en dehors de son esprit.

« Kudo-tantei !... Je suis désolé ! Je regardais ailleurs, et…Je… »

Les yeux du détective s'éloignèrent du visage de son interlocutrice pour se poser sur le dossier.

« Merci, Nara-kun. »murmura-t-il en lui retirant le dossier des mains, la réduisant au silence. « J'étais en train de le chercher. Au début, j'ai pensé que je l'avais égaré quelque part dans cette maison. Ne l'ayant pas trouvé chez moi, j'ai ensuite cru que je l'avais laissé dans ma voiture et je suis parti vérifier. Si vous l'avez entre vos mains, je suppose que c'est finalement au commissariat que je l'avais oublié. Merci encore d'avoir pris la peine de me l'apporter ici. »

Ouvrant le dossier d'un geste calme, il en tourna les pages d'un air serein pour examiner les documents qui y étaient conservés. Nara le contempla silencieusement un long moment, sentant que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement du détective sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle finit par comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

« Euh, Kudo-tantei… Comment…connaissez-vous mon nom… ? Et comment avez-vous deviné ce que j'étais venue faire ici ? »

Kudo leva la tête vers elle avec une expression légèrement surprise.

« Je vous ai vu auprès de Sato-san au commissariat, tout simplement. Contrairement à la majorité des membres du service, je n'avais pas oublié qu'une nouvelle recrue en provenance d'Osaka devait se présenter aujourd'hui. Et mon ami Hattori Heiji m'avait de toute manière annoncée votre arrivée, quelques jours plus tôt… Elémentaire, vraiment… »

Estimant qu'il avait répondu à sa question, il reporta son attention sur le dossier. Nara cligna des yeux. Oui, c'était vraiment élémentaire avec le recul. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le détective ait pu la remarquer, vu la manière dont il avait débarqué soudainement dans le commissariat, la manière dont il en était reparti brusquement, et le peu de temps qu'il y avait passé entre les deux.

Un léger cliquetis poussa Nara à baisser les yeux vers le sol de nouveau. Le papillon s'était rapproché pour se placer juste à côté d'elle, remuant joyeusement la queue tout en levant les yeux vers son maître. L'instant d'après, Kudo remarqua la chienne à son tour et, pour la première fois depuis que Nara l'avait rencontré, il se mit à sourire.

Il s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur que Ai, qui s'empressa d'en profiter pour se redresser et poser ses pattes avants sur les genoux de son maître. Au fur et à mesure que la main du détective se promenait sur la fourrure de la chienne pour la caresser, le brouillard qui flottaient habituellement dans ses yeux se dissipa, révélant une lueur de tendresse que Nara n'avait vu briller que dans le regard des jeunes pères de famille, quand ils soulevaient dans leur bras leur tout premier enfant.

« Bonjour, mon petit trésor. »murmura-t-il affectueusement à l'animal.

Ai répondit par un petit aboiement et Kudo ne chercha même pas à retenir son rire lorsque la petite boule de fourrure bondit sur ses genoux pour se frotter contre sa poitrine. Prenant le petit animal dans ses bras après avoir callé le dossier sous son épaule, il se redressa. Ai promena doucement la langue sur la joue de son maître, élargissement légèrement son sourire.

« C'est mon adorable petite fille, Ai-chan. »signala-t-il à Nara, achevant ainsi de la convaincre que c'était bien la joie et la fierté d'un père qui brillaient dans les yeux du détective à l'instant présent. La policière plissa les lèvres en un sourire aussi complice que compréhensif.

Soudainement, Ai se mit à aboyer tout en se tortillant pour se dégager de l'étreinte du détective.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Kudo dépassa la jeune femme pour se diriger vers la chambre située à sa droite, s'interrompant juste un moment pour enfouir son nez dans la fourrure du chiot. Nara le contempla silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'engouffre dans la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes à flotter dans le vide le plus total que son esprit se remit soudain en mouvement, lui rappelant qu'elle restait au beau milieu du domicile du détective, alors qu'elle avait achevé la mission qu'on lui avait confié et que sa présence n'y était donc plus nécessaire. D'un autre côté, Kudo ne lui avait pas précisé non plus qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle et qu'elle pouvait repartir. Elle demeura dans l'incertitude, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Kudo n'avait pas paru vexé de la trouver chez lui, mais désirait-il pour autant qu'elle y reste un peu plus longtemps ?

Elle avait déjà accumulé suffisamment de bévue pour aujourd'hui (ne serait ce que l'entêtement qui l'avait retenu de demander de l'aide à Yumi lorsqu'elle s'était perdue), il valait donc mieux suivre le détective. Après tout, il avait peut-être encore besoin de son aide, à moins qu'il n'ait prévu de lui confier une tâche liée à cette affaire de meurtre au parc Haido.

Se rapprochant aussi rapidement que silencieusement de la pièce, elle glissa doucement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Kudo était là, il continuait d'étreindre la chienne et il avait toujours son dossier callé sous le bras, tandis qu'il contemplait cette inconnue installée dans son fauteuil roulant. Nara constata qu'un voile de brouillard recouvrait de nouveau les émotions qui auraient pu se refléter dans les yeux du détective. Mais cette fois, il y avait une émotion particulière qui semblait parvenir à briller faiblement au point de percer légèrement ce brouillard.

Elle observa le détective avec le regard d'une policière déchiffrant les réactions d'un suspect. Au début, elle pensa que c'était de l'amusement ou de la tendresse qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Kudo, mais l'instant d'après, cela ressemblait plutôt à de la tristesse ou de la pitié, peut-être même à de la honte ou…de la culpabilité ? Qui était cette femme et pourquoi suscitait-elle ce curieux mélange d'émotions chez Kudo ?

« Je suis rentré, mon amour »

La manière dont Kudo s'était exprimé ne manqua pas de surprendre Nara, il avait brusquement élevé la voix mais pourtant, rien n'indiquait qu'il avait perdu son calme. Un léger doute se glissa au sein de l'étonnement de la policière. Kudo ne s'était-il pas adressé à cette femme en employant le même nom que celui qu'il avait donné à sa chienne ? La similarité entre le mot amour et le nom de l'animal l'induisait peut-être en erreur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

De toute manière, qu'il se soit adressé à elle comme à une épouse ou qu'il se soit adressé à elle comme il l'aurait fait avec sa chienne, l'inconnue demeura silencieuse et ne consentit même pas à se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

Nara se demanda comment elle pouvait l'ignorer comme ça. Il se tenait juste devant elle et elle donnait pourtant l'impression de ne l'avoir même pas remarqué. Cet étrange comportement ne sembla pas déstabiliser le détective pour autant, sa seule réaction fût d'élever sa voix de quelques décibels supplémentaires.

« Shiho. »

Cette fois, elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux qui semblaient avoir une taille démesurée quand on les contemplait à travers l'épaisseur de ses verres de lunettes. Son regard aussi glacial que sérieux sembla s'adoucir légèrement lorsqu'il se posa sur le détective, mais un sourire narquois plissa ses lèvres l'instant suivant.

« Bonjour, Kudo-kun. » répondit Shiho d'un ton étrangement dédaigneux vu les mots qui avaient franchis ses lèvres. Nara ne manqua pas de tressaillir lorsque celle dont elle connaissait enfin le nom brisa le silence.

Shiho avait une voix atrocement rauque, identique en cela à celle d'une vieillarde qui aurait passé des décennies à enchaîner les paquets de cigarettes, et le ton sarcastique qui perçait dans ses paroles n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Tu rentres bien tôt, aujourd'hui. »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Kudo se pencha doucement vers elle, donnant ainsi au chiot l'opportunité de sauter hors des bras de son maître pour atterrir sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Shiho avait anticipé le comportement de Ai puisqu'elle avait déjà refermé son livre, pour le placer entre l'accoudoir du fauteuil et l'une des jambes dissimulées par la couverture en tissus afghan, laissant ainsi un espace suffisant sur ses genoux pour que le chiot puisse s'y installer.

Lorsque Ai avait atterri brusquement sur les genoux de Shiho, Nara avait pensé que le visage de la femme allait se crisper, au moins légèrement, mais ce poids supplémentaire qui s'était ajouté à ses jambes ne suscita aucune réaction chez elle, excepté lever la main vers le dos de la chienne pour caresser doucement sa fourrure. Une lueur d'affection maternelle brilla dans les yeux de la chimiste, mais elle n'y demeura pas aussi longtemps que la tendresse paternelle qui s'était installée quelque instants dans le regard de Kudo, lorsqu'il avait tenu le papillon dans ses bras.

Kudo se plaça à sa droite avant de se pencher vers elle pour déposer un chaste baiser sur son visage. Ce baiser n'avait même pas effleuré ses lèvres, juste sa joue. Les yeux de Shiho se fermèrent lorsque le détective l'embrassa, avant de se rouvrir lorsqu'il se redressa.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as apporté, cette fois ? »

Sa voix rauque exprimait un certain amusement, même s'il était légèrement dissimulé par une fausse irritation.

« Une étrange substance. »lui répondit-il, élevant de nouveau le son de sa voix, et plaçant le dossier entre l'accoudoir du fauteuil et l'autre jambe recouverte par la couverture, un emplacement situé à opposé de celui du livre qu'elle était en train de lire avant son arrivé.

« On l'a découvert près d'un cadavre, dans le parc Haido. À mon avis, c'est de la drogue, mais je préférerais quand même que tu l'analyse au cas où, si tu as le temps. »

Plongeant la main dans sa poche, il en extirpa un petit sac de plastique contenant une poudre blanche.

« Oh ?... Tu préférerais que je procède à l'analyse immédiatement, ou bien dès que l'envie m'en prendra ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai Takagi-san et Chiba-san sur les lieux du crime, en ce moment même, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient envie d'y rester toute la nuit. »répondit-il avec désinvolture en glissant le sachet de poudre dans le dossier.

Un sifflement rauque s'échappa des lèvres de Shiho en guise de soupir tandis qu'elle continuait de caresser la chienne.

« Dans ce cas, puisque ça semble si urgent… Non, Ai-chan, ne renifle pas cette drogue. Ce genre de substance peut être néfaste pour celui qui l'absorbe et entraîner des conséquences…dont il se passerait fort bien, tu sais… »Shiho leva brusquement les yeux vers Kudo pour le transpercer du regard. « Si tu pense qu'il s'agit de drogue, en quoi des tests seraient-ils nécessaires ? Ton instinct se serait-il émoussé ? »

Kudo ne répondit pas mais posa doucement la main sur son épaule droite, effleurant ses cheveux auburn au passage. Shiho sembla s'efforcer d'ignorer cette démonstration d'affection en baissant les yeux sur le dossier, et le sachet qui était glissé à l'intérieur. Ai se mit à se blottir contre la poitrine de sa maîtresse, enfonçant son museau dans son chandail tandis que Shiho promenait ses doigts le long de sa fourrure d'un air absent.

Le tableau qui émergea sous ses yeux figea Nara dans la stupéfaction. On aurait cru voir une famille traditionnelle : le père, la mère, et l'enfant. Et pourtant, même s'ils étaient physiquement connectés les uns aux autres à l'instant présent, chacun d'eux évitait de regarder les deux autres, préférant fixer ses yeux sur un point invisible qui se situait au loin.

« Très bien. »murmura Shiho avant de toussoter. Nara espérait que ce toussotement ferait disparaître le ton rauque de sa voix, mais il n'en fût rien. « Donnes-moi juste…quelques minutes pour rassembler le matériel nécessaire pour effectuer ces tests. »

« Aucun problème. » répondit Kudo, réduisant d'un seul coup le volume de sa voix. Le papillon remua légèrement sur les genoux de Shiho, glissant son museau dans ce dossier pour effleurer le mystérieux sachet de poudre qu'il contenait.

C'est à ce moment là que Nara réalisa que le détective était on ne peut plus sérieux quand il avait demandé à cette femme d'analyser la substance. Etant donné leur ton sarcastique quand ils s'adressaient l'un à l'autre, elle s'était imaginée qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître le sens. Comment cette femme aurait-elle bien pu analyser cette poudre de toute façon ? Elle n'allait pas se mettre à l'inhaler, quand même. Nara avait manqué de pouffer de rire à cette idée.

Mais si la policière se fiait aux paroles de Hattori-Heiji-tantei, Kudo s'impliquait corps et âme dans son travail de détective, au point que cela n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il ait installé un laboratoire de médecine légale à l'intérieur de sa propre maison. Et s'il cohabitait réellement avec une personne disposant des connaissances nécessaires pour procéder à des analyses de ce genre, alors la possibilité sortait du domaine de l'incroyable pour rentrer dans celui du probable.

D'un seul coup, Nara se remémora les paroles de Sato à propos de cette affaire qui s'était déroulée quatre ans plus tôt.

_« …torturé la responsable de notre département de médecine légale…de la plus atroce des manières… »_

La responsable d'un laboratoire de médecine légale… Gravement blessée… Nara écarquilla les yeux en contemplant cette femme qui était aux côtés de Kudo. Cette femme à la voix atrocement rauque, qui avait des problèmes d'audition, portait des lunettes correctrices d'une taille démesurée et se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant. Non, ce n'était quand même pas…

Soudainement, Kudo se tourna vers Nara, et c'est uniquement à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience du fait qu'elle demeurait une étrangère dans ce tableau, elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Kudo la réduisit au silence en secouant doucement la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire compréhensif, un sourire compréhensif mais néanmoins distant.

Lorsqu'il se pencha de nouveau vers Shiho, Nara se figea, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'embrasse une seconde fois. Mais au lieu de cela, il laissa sa main glisser sur le visage de la chimiste, écartant les cheveux auburn qui lui effleuraient la joue.

« Tu devrais arrêter d'en baisser continuellement le volume, comment prévoir à quel moment tu aura besoin d'entendre ce qui t'entoure ? »

Sa voix avait de nouveau dépassé le stade du murmure pour se rapprocher de celui du cri, tandis que ses doigts manipulaient le petit appareil en plastique qui était glissé à l'oreille de la chimiste.

Shiho agita la main d'un geste las en plissant ses traits dans une expression renfrognée.

« Je le sais bien. Mais si je reste dans le silence trop longtemps, cet appareil se met à bourdonner. »

D'un seul coup, elle leva les doigts vers son nez pour réajuster ses lunettes, laissant Nara entrapercevoir le reflet de l'anneau d'or qui était glissé à l'annulaire de sa main gauche.

C'était donc pour cela que Kudo n'avait pas pu oublier cette affaire qui s'était déroulée quatre ans plus tôt. Pour cela que personne n'avait pu l'oublier dans le département.

Se sentant de moins en moins à sa place ici, Nara éprouva soudainement le besoin de quitter la demeure. Kudo se tourna légèrement vers la policière et croisa son regard, ce regard où se reflétait clairement son malaise. Il lui adressa un léger signe de tête qu'il compléta par un sourire.

Nara lui rendit son sourire avant de s'éclipser discrètement par la porte. Lorsqu'elle traversa de nouveau le vestibule du manoir, elle fit de son mieux pour que l'écho de ses pas soit le plus ténu possible. Elle ne voulait pas briser le silence qui environnait les trois être vivants qu'elle laissait derrière elle dans cette chambre, cet homme, cette femme, et ce chien. La policière se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à ses collègues lorsqu'elle rentrerait au commissariat, mais la réponse finit par lui venir tout naturellement. Elle leur dirait qu'elle avait bien remis ce dossier à Kudo-san, et ce serait tout. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait à ajouter de plus ?

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte de la demeure derrière elle, le dernier son qu'elle entendit résonner dans le foyer du détective fût le tic-tac perpétuel de cette horloge.


	3. Troisième partie

**Troisième partie**

Shiho pouvait sentir les draps du lit remuer derrière son dos. Cette maudite prothèse auditive ayant été placée sur la table de nuit, à côté de ses lunettes, le bruissement des draps s'avéra incapable de percer le mur de silence qui entourait sa conscience. L'atmosphère étouffante s'entremêlait au sentiment de vide qui régnait sur la chambre. Shinichi avait bien entrouvert la fenêtre de la chambre avant de se glisser dans le lit, mais la fraîcheur dispensée par une brise dérisoire, qui se glissait par intermittence à travers l'interstice, était imprégnée de la crasse qui flottait en permanence au dessus de la capitale.

Sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller, elle contempla les ténèbres de leur chambre à coucher. Quelques années auparavant, elle avait réalisé que la contemplation de l'obscurité lui donnait l'illusion d'être de nouveau capable de voir le monde sans le secours de ses lunettes. L'obscurité ne brûlait pas ses yeux comme le faisait la lumière, le monde cessait de lui apparaître comme un brouillard indéfinissable quand les contours des meubles se dissolvaient naturellement dans les ténèbres.

Vraiment, c'était ironique. Ayant passé l'essentiel de son enfance emprisonnée dans les ténèbres, elle avait hésité lorsque la possibilité de se glisser en pleine lumière s'était finalement présentée, s'attardant sur la frontière entre les deux, gagnée par la tentation grandissante de retourner dans l'univers familier auquel elle n'avait pas tout à fait tourné le dos, un univers dans lequel elle aurait préféré demeurer. Mais graduellement, gentiment, il l'avait prise par la main pour la maintenir sous le soleil, et pour un moment, elle ressentit quelque chose qui se rapprochait du bonheur, qui s'en rapprochait seulement puisque, bien sûr, elle ne pourrait jamais être réellement et pleinement heureuse, elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps dans l'obscurité pour cela…

Et, conformément aux sombres prédictions de la partie logique et rationnelle de sa personnalité, des prophéties qu'elle s'était pourtant efforcé de maintenir à la lisière de sa conscience, la lumière n'était pas demeuré éternellement.

Petit à petit, des nuages sombres, annonciateurs d'orage, étaient apparus ici et là, avant de se rassembler, de plus en plus nombreux, éclipsant le soleil une fois pour toute et la ramenant dans l'obscurité, entraînant ses proches dans le triste sort qu'ils lui offraient.

Ces ténèbres, elles n'avaient pas été loin d'encercler son horizon pour toute l'éternité, mais quelque chose l'avait retenue en ce bas monde, lui interdisant de succomber, peut-être ces larmes brûlantes qui s'étaient écoulées sur le dos de sa main, peut-être son nom, son véritable nom, sans aucun honorifique de politesse pour la maintenir à distance, murmuré par la voix captivante de celui qui la suppliait de demeurer à ses côtés…

Quelle que soit la nature du lien qui l'avait retenu in extremis, elle s'était éveillé pour se retrouver submergée par… Ce n'était ni la lumière, ni les ténèbres, mais une distorsion cauchemardesque des deux à la fois. Son univers se réduisait à une masse confuse aux contours floues, plus rien ne lui apparaissait sous une forme concrète, tout se dissolvait dans un mélange indéfinissable : du noir, du blanc et toutes les ombres qui pouvaient se glisser entre ces deux pôles, une vision digne d'un artiste gothique dont le génie aurait flirté avec la folie…

Et elle se retrouvait là, quatre ans plus tard, allongée aux côtés de celui qui l'avait amené en pleine lumière, au tout début, cette homme qui s'était interposé entre elle et l'obscurité menaçante, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait entraîné dans ce gouffre, tandis qu'elle se raccrochait à son bras comme une naufragé aurait agrippé sa planche de salut… Elle n'avait jamais pu trancher entre ces deux possibilités. Shiho sentit le matelas onduler, tandis que son époux remuait dans son sommeil. Quinze minutes plus tôt, c'était au travers des mêmes ondulations sur la surface du lit que la scientifique avait pu percevoir le rythme de sa respiration, un rythme qui s'était doucement ralentie au fur et à mesure qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Durant un long moment, elle demeura dans le silence, à contempler l'obscurité.

Puis, dans un soudain mouvement d'impatience, elle se retourna sur le dos avant de lutter pour se redresser par ses propres moyens. Les appendices flasques et inertes qu'étaient devenue ses jambes maintenaient son corps dans une position allongée, de la même manière qu'un bloc de ciment aurait maintenu ses pieds au fond de l'océan si ses ex-employeurs avaient essayé de se débarrasser d'elle d'une manière plus traditionnelle, mais les exercices dont elle avait bénéficié au cours de sa rééducation intensive avaient portés leurs fruits, lui apprenant à maintenir son équilibre malgré ce poids mort qu'elle devait traîner en permanence. Ses efforts lui arrachèrent un grognement rauque, tandis qu'elle penchait la tête au dessus de son propre corps, sa main droite pressée sur le matelas de manière à bénéficier d'un point d'appui, les mèches de sa courte chevelure auburn se détachant de son front pour pendre dans le vide, au fur et à mesure de la pénible ascension.

Après avoir repris son souffle, elle tourna les yeux vers Shinichi, mais dans son état, tout ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir se réduisait à une ombre aux contours mal définis.

Un soupir rauque se glissa entre ses lèvres. Elle frotta le pouce de sa main gauche contre son index, de bas en haut, percevant l'absence d'une bague de fiançailles…et la présence glaciale d'une alliance contre sa beau. Sa fatigue n'avait pas encore atteint un seuil suffisant pour qu'elle s'écroule en arrière. Qu'étaient devenues ces interminables journées, depuis longtemps englouties par le passé, où elle pouvait demeurer debout dans son laboratoire pendant vingt heures d'affilée, si ce n'est plus, avant de ressentir les premiers signes d'épuisement ?

Les analyses médico-légales que lui imposaient les enquêtes de Shinichi, ces analyses répétitives (et le plus souvent ennuyeuse, elle devait bien l'admettre), elle ne s'en était jamais lassée. Aussi fastidieuse que cette corvée pouvait lui apparaitre, elle avait mené chacun de ces tests proprement et efficacement, y investissant l'attention et le dévouement dont ses propres expériences personnelles avaient jadis bénéficiées. Après tout, elle voulait lui être utile, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne désirait rien de plus à présent, spécialement depuis cette nuit, cette nuit au cours de laquelle toute la valeur qu'elle pouvait représenter aux yeux d'autrui s'était évaporée en un instant.

Cependant, en retour de cette soudaine inutilité dont elle était affligée, il lui avait donné bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer recevoir de sa part auparavant. Il s'était engagé vis-à-vis d'elle corps et âme, donnant à ce serment la forme bien concrète de l'anneau d'or qu'il avait glissé à son doigt. Néanmoins, Shiho ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre en doute la solidité de leur mariage. Après tout, cet engagement qui les liait l'un à l'autre, il avait pris la forme d'une simple promesse à l'origine, une promesse qui s'adressait à une alliée et rien de plus, la promesse de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive, une promesse sincère qui avait fini par se muer en mensonge.

Shiho était persuadée que c'était cette promesse brisée et rien d'autre qui avait poussé le détective à rompre ses fiançailles avec un ange, que c'était l'unique raison derrière son choix de demeurer à ses côtés, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'assister, tandis qu'elle commençait sa pénible ascension vers un rétablissement partiel. Elle savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à sacrifier une vie de bonheur, avec la femme qu'il aimait véritablement, en échange d'une vie d'épreuves, de souffrance et de tristesse. Ne pouvant échapper à ses remords, il avait décidé de laisser la culpabilité le consumer entièrement.

Le bras qui la maintenait en position assise avait commencé à trembler, elle préféra donc se rallonger prudemment, face au visage floue et endormi de Shinichi. Si d'aventure, il avait commis l'adultère, partageant ce crime avec son ancienne fiancée, elle n'aurait pas eue la force de le haïr. Bien sûr, elle savait bien que la fierté de Ran, tout comme celle de Shinichi, ne les autoriserait jamais à aller jusque là, mais même s'ils avaient eues malgré tout la faiblesse de succomber à la tentation, elle n'aurait jamais ressenti la moindre rancœur, vis-à-vis de l'un comme de l'autre. Aussi humiliant que cela puisse être de le reconnaître, c'était malheureusement équitable, puisque l'épouse paralysée de Shinichi était incapable d'assouvir les besoins corporels de son mari.

De tous les aspects de leur relation, c'était bien celui où elle s'était montrée la plus inutile. Chaque jour, les fils de leurs vies quotidiennes respectives s'entremêlaient suivant le même motif, qu'ils reproduisaient indéfiniment. Il se levait, allait se doucher, revenait réveiller son épouse, la soulevait dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain, et l'aidait à se laver. Après cela, il l'aidait à s'essuyer, l'aidait à enfiler ses vêtements, et enfin, l'aidait à s'installer confortablement sur son fauteuil roulant. Ensuite, il se dépêchait de s'habiller tandis qu'elle lui préparait un petit déjeuner des plus rapide, et à la fin de ce rituel quotidien, il franchissait la porte de leur domicile pour se rendre à son travail.

Elle demeurait à leur domicile, parfois elle lisait, d'autrefois elle s'amusait avec le papillon, la plupart du temps, elle se contentait de contempler le paysage qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, pour mieux se perdre dans ses propres pensées.

Pendant la journée, il pouvait rentrer un peu plus tôt, pour déjeuner avec elle ou lui apporter un échantillon à analyser, le professeur Agasa pouvait aussi franchir la courte distance qui séparaient leurs domiciles pour prendre des nouvelles de sa fille adoptive, quand trois adolescents ne se présentaient pas à la porte de la demeure des Kudo, pour prendre quelques cours particuliers de chimie.

Lorsque l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, elle préparait le dîner et il rentrait pour le prendre avec elle, quelquefois à la table de la maison, d'autre fois devant la cheminée. Ensuite, ils se retiraient à la bibliothèque, où il pouvait lui lire à voix haute quelques histoires de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, exposant son auteur préféré à la flamme de ses critiques acerbes auxquelles il s'efforçait de prêter une sourde oreille, il pouvait aussi lui décrire les affaires sur lesquelles il avait travaillé durant la journée, l'encourageant à démasquer le coupable par ses propres moyens avant qu'il n'arrive au dénouement. De son côté, elle pouvait lui décrire les dernières inventions farfelues du professeur Agasa, ou les derniers exploits de leurs détectives en herbes, Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko.

Aux dernières lueurs de l'aube, les époux regagnaient leur chambre à coucher, une fois encore, il l'aidait à se laver et à enfiler son pyjama. La prenant de nouveau dans ses bras, il l'allongeait sur le lit où elle l'attendait patiemment. Une fois prêt, il se glissait à son tour sous les draps, pour demeurer à ses côtés.

Il s'enfonçait doucement dans le sommeil tandis qu'elle contemplait les ténèbres et ses propres pensées, et leur journée s'achevait. Une fin abrupte, mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu de choix en la matière, il fût même un temps où ils s'étaient efforcés de donner un dénouement différent à leur vie quotidienne. Il y avait eu des nuits où ils avaient essayé, essayé de toutes leurs forces. Elle était son épouse et il était son mari, après tout, et c'est ce que mari et femme étaient supposés faire, lorsqu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Et ça paraissait juste d'exiger au moins cela, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, chacun d'eux méritaient bien d'avoir quelque chose à anticiper après le coucher du soleil.

Il la prenait tout contre lui, et elle refermait ses bras autour de son dos, et après cela, ils s'embrassaient de la même manière qu'ils se querellaient, intensément et sans la moindre pitié. Ensuite, il enfonçait son visage dans son cou, tout en déboutonnant lentement la veste de son pyjama. Ses mains étaient si patientes lorsqu'elles se glissaient sous sa chemise de nuit pour lui caresser le dos. Il faisait preuve d'un talent indéniable pour éviter les cicatrices qui se nichaient à la base de sa colonne vertébrale, signatures des balles qui l'avaient jadis transpercée, au point d'estomper leur existence de la conscience de son épouse. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne pouvait nier cette réalité répugnante dès l'instant où ses doigts descendaient un peu plus bas, cet instant où elle ouvrait les yeux pour lui demander le plus innocemment du monde pourquoi il avait soudainement interrompu ses caresses, une question qui ouvrait le chemin aux larmes de son mari lorsqu'il lui répondait que ses mains ne s'étaient jamais éloignées du corps de son épouse. Et elle réalisait, une fois de plus, qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de recevoir ce qu'il cherchait à lui donner. Lorsque la cruelle réalisation s'était estompée, elle pressait sa poitrine contre la sienne, elle glissait ses doigts le long de sa peau, s'efforçant de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait. Mais cette proposition se heurterait toujours à un refus. Si le plaisir ne pouvait se situer que d'un seul côté, le sien, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Agir autrement aurait été faire preuve d'injustice pour lui, même si son attitude suscitait surtout la colère de celle qui en bénéficiait. Combien de fois avait-elle ravalé les cris de rage qui aurait fait trembler sa voix rauque, combien de fois avait-elle serré les poings qu'elle retenait de frapper la poitrine de son époux encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son courroux se dissipe ?

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne pourrait jamais le blâmer en cas d'adultère.

À son plus grand réconfort, Shiho sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Le sommeil, cette douce torpeur, s'approchait rapidement. Laissant sa tête reposer sur son oreiller, elle contempla silencieusement les ténèbres qui enveloppaient la silhouette de son époux. Pendant un long moment, elle attendit que ses yeux se ferment mais ses paupières s'obstinèrent à demeurer entrouvertes. Un frisson la parcourût, et elle s'autorisa à comparer les caresses glaciales de cette nuit froide avec l'étreinte chaleureuse que son époux lui offrait dans ses rêveries enfantines. Mais il demeurait endormi, et elle aurait préféré mourir qu'interrompre son sommeil pour satisfaire ce caprice puéril. Elle préféra trouver la force de se rapprocher le plus possible de son corps, avant de glisser doucement sa main sur la sienne.

_S'il te plaît._ Ses paupières commencèrent enfin à se refermer complètement tandis qu'elle entamait sa prière, cette prière qu'elle répétait chaque nuit. _S'il te plaît_. Une prière qui ne s'adressait à aucune divinité mais au seul ange gardien auquel elle avait jamais offert sa foi. _S'il te plaît, oneesan. S'il te plaît, Akemi, grande sœur…aide-moi. Aide-moi à lui être utile. Aide-moi à devenir plus forte. Aide-moi à être… Aide-moi à être un substitut acceptable, un substitut suffisamment acceptable pour lui offrir au moins la moitié de ce qu'_elle_ lui aurait apporté… S'il te plaît, oneesan… S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît…_

Il ne s'écoula guère de temps avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans ce cauchemar familier, ce cauchemar qui revenait la hanter chaque nuit.

_Shiho s'était présenté en retard au bureau ce matin là. Sa ponctualité avait été interrompue par un cadavre (quoi d'autre ?) qui s'était présenté sur sa route, une contrariété qui la poussait à agripper son sac à main Fusae et ses dossiers avec un peu plus de hargne que d'habitude. Et peut-être bien que son irritation se reflétait également sur son visage, vu la manière dont la plupart des officiers et des laborantins, toujours souriants en temps normal, s'étaient éclipsés vers les escaliers plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur…et subir son regard acéré. Arrivant finalement à l'étage où se situait le département de médecine légale, elle eut la surprise d'apercevoir Kudo en train de l'attendre à son bureau, les bras croisés et les yeux baissés. Une brusque tempête avait assombri el ciel de sa vie, peu de temps auparavant : Kudo s'était décidé à officialiser ses fiançailles, et toute son énergie quotidienne avait été canalisé vers la direction appropriée, Ran. Et Shiho s'était efforcé de lui faciliter la tâche, en se maintenant le plus éloigné possible de son partenaire._

_Face à son expression solennelle, elle leva un sourcil moqueur en lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas auprès de la dernière victime de sa malédiction, cette malédiction qui poussait les cadavres dans sa direction de la même manière que le magnétisme réduisait la distance entre l'aimant et la limaille de fer. Pour toute réponse, il lui révéla que la suite de meurtres sur laquelle il avait dernièrement porté son attention était directement connectée à une affaire qui les avait intimement lié pendant longtemps, l'organisation._

_Elle avait toujours su qu'une partie de ses anciens collègues était passé entre les mailles du filet. Bien sûr, il le savait également. Tout le monde le savait. Même si les maillons les plus importants de la chaîne du crime avaient été sectionnés, les larbins qui avaient jadis exécutés leurs basses œuvres étaient toujours éparpillés aux quatre vents. Cambrioleurs, meurtriers, scientifiques, hommes d'affaires corrompus, tout ceux qui demeuraient au sein de la société après avoir été unies à l'organisation par le biais des revenues confortables qu'elle prodiguait via le marché noir. La majorité avait préféré tourner la page, que ce soit pour continuer leur carrière criminelle en solitaire ou pour retrouver une vie à peu près normale. Mais une bonne partie n'avait pas apprécié de voir le couperet de la loi s'abattre sur leur poule aux œufs d'or, et ils avaient tenté de se rassembler pour faire renaître le syndicat du crime de ses cendres._

_Ils parcouraient de nouveau les rues, revêtues de leurs longs manteaux noirs et de leurs chapeaux assortis, les yeux dissimulés derrière leurs lunettes de soleil, volant, assassinant et libérant une nouvelle fois l'expérimentation scientifiques des chaînes de l'éthique, même s'ils avaient oubliés les raisons qui avaient donné naissance à leur organisation, en admettant même qu'ils les avaient jamais connues. Il n'y avait aucun plan, aucun but derrière cette tentative de plagiat, uniquement la volonté de plonger la société dans le chaos et l'anarchie. Ce n'était pas l'organisation qu'ils avaient jadis combattu, mais que ce soit elle, Kudo ou la police, ils avaient toujours le devoir de les neutraliser avant qu'ils ne comprennent enfin comment leur modèle avait réussi à tisser sa toile et à la maintenir stable pendant toutes ces années._

_Les supérieurs de Kudo lui avaient donné carte blanche pour tout ce qui concernait l'organisation, c'était donc à lui de trouver une stratégie appropriée pour neutraliser ses héritiers._

_Après avoir réfléchi à ce problème la nuit dernière, il était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il lui fallait capturer un petit groupe, dissimulé dans les entrepôts du port où il avait découvert leur quartier général. D'après ses investigations, le groupe en question ne devait pas dépasser les trois ou quatre membres, et tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait du genre de criminels susceptibles de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes au premier signe que le vent était en train de tourner en leur défaveur. Il avait déjà demandé à Takagi et Sato de l'accompagner et ils avaient accepté. Et maintenant, c'était à elle qu'il faisait la même proposition._

_Elle l'informa d'un ton acide qu'elle n'était, de fait, ni une inspectrice de police, ni une détective, juste une scientifique essayant de récupérer son bureau pour terminer son rapport. Il lui répliqua qu'il avait déjà obtenu l'aval de ses supérieurs, qui l'avaient toujours considéré comme un atout dissimulé dans leur manche, pour tout ce qui concernait les informations disponibles sur l'ancien syndicat du crime. Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à lui présenter ses notes personnels (débordant d'informations classifiées sur l'organisation), essayant de lui remémorer une partie de son passé qu'elle aurait préféré maintenir définitivement enterrée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la flamme qui brillait dans son regard l'attirant de la même manière qu'une lueur pouvait exercer son pouvoir de fascination sur un papillon de nuit, elle avait fini par capituler, abandonnant ses propres notes sur son bureau pour suivre le détective d'un air renfrogné._

_L'après-midi avait commencé à faire briller ses dernières lueurs avant que l'assaut ne soit finalement donné. Préparations, vérifications, observations du quartier général, et un millier d'autres corvées aussi fastidieuses que nécessaires avaient été effectuées avant que les trois détectives et la chimiste ne se glissent dans les entrepôts, agrippant des revolvers chargés et prêts à l'emploi._

_Et après cela, les sombres nuages de l'organisation s'interposèrent brusquement entre elle et le soleil, prêts à l'engloutir de nouveau, entraînant tout ceux qui avaient eu la folie de l'accompagner à ce moment là._

_La totalité des mécréants -quatre en tout, conformément aux déductions de Kudo- émergea de l'entrepôt, sans se douter un seul instant de la présence d'un groupe tout aussi nombreux d'officiers de police, déterminés à leur mettre le grappin dessus. Cependant, dès la première somation de leurs adversaires, les criminels paniquèrent et détalèrent comme des lapins, se dispersant entre quatre directions. Kudo divisa son équipe à son tour, chargeant chacun de ses membres d'appréhender un criminel. Shiho hésita un instant, une partie d'elle-même lui hurlant que ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mais Kudo, comme toujours, s'était élancé sans une seule seconde d'hésitation, et les criminels commençaient déjà à s'éloigner. Elle n'eût donc pas d'autre choix que de se lancer à leur poursuite à son tour._

_Elle courut longtemps sans apercevoir sa proie, agrippant son revolver des deux mains. Il ne s'écoula guère de temps avant que les entrepôts et les containers de métal, éternellement identiques, ne se dissolvent en un magmas confus dans son esprit, l'abandonnant à la réalisation qu'elle s'était égaré au sein du labyrinthe d'acier. Cependant, elle finit par retrouver la trace du fuyard. Son adversaire, visiblement désarmé, avait couru droit dans une impasse. Avec un cri de panique, il se retourna pour faire face au canon d'un revolver braqué droit vers son cœur, mais à la plus grande horreur de Shiho, il commença à plonger la main dans sa veste. Dans son regard, elle déchiffra une expression fataliste qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, elle s'était reflétée dans son propre regard lorsqu'elle avait glissé l'apotoxine entre ses lèvres pour la toute première fois._

_Etouffant un juron, elle battit en retraite, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour s'abriter derrière le container le plus proche, contemplant du coin de l'œil son adversaire, les mains occupées avec le réseau de câbles électriques et de rubans adhésifs dissimulé par ses vêtements un instant plus tôt. Au cours des derniers mètres de sa trajectoire, elle oublia de courir et préféra bondir derrière l'ombre protectrice du container. Elle échappa à la mort in extremis. La bombe explosa dans un fracas d'apocalypse dont la seule intensité la plaqua au sol. Conformément à ses espoirs, le container l'avait protégé de la plupart des débris qui avaient voltigé dans sa direction. Tout en maudissant le nuage de poussière qui la faisait tousser et cracher ses poumons, elle lutta pendant d'interminables secondes pour lever les mains vers ses oreilles, tandis qu'elle restait face contre terre. Il lui fallut une éternité pour se redresser péniblement et se maintenir debout en tremblant. _

_Plaçant une main sur la paroi du container pour conserver son équilibre, elle résista à la tentation de s'avancer pour contempler la scène de cauchemar qui devait se situer de l'autre côté. Ils avaient du franchir l'ultime limite du désespoir pour s'éloigner à ce point des méthodes traditionnelles du syndicat. Même si ce n'était pas étonnant de voir un membre d'élite de l'organisation mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que de tomber entre les mains de la police, faisant ainsi honneur à l'alcool qui avait été choisi pour son nom de code, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait poussé le vice jusqu'à s'entourer d'une ceinture d'explosif pour faire face à cette éventualité. Ils n'étaient pas supposés être des kamikazes après tout. Mais ceux qu'ils affrontaient à présent… Qu'est ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire avant de les rencontrer? Kudo avait simplement établi un lien entre eux et une série de meurtres…Une seconde… Kudo. Il fallait le mettre au courant pour cette bombe, de même que Sato et Takagi. Les autres criminels pouvaient être équipés d'engin de mort similaires. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle prît conscience d'une chose. L'onde de choc de l'explosion continuait de résonner dans sa tête, accompagnée d'un sifflement qui lui vrillait les tympans en permanence. Elle secoua la tête et le sifflement commença à s'estomper, mais en laissant une quantité impressionnante de cotons derrière lui. Avec une frustration grandissante et un début de panique, elle plongea violemment les doigts dans ses tympans avant de les retirer, pour écouter de nouveau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi est ce que cette sensation s'obstinait à demeurer ? Cette sensation d'avoir les oreilles obstruées par quelque chose…_

_Une autre sensation, horrible et beaucoup plus familière, la parcourut, cette vague d'angoisse qu'elle avait toujours associé au danger, mais le signal d'alarme résonna trop tard, bien trop tard…_

_La ligne droite d'une corde lui glissa devant les yeux avant de se refermer impitoyablement autour de son cou, la faisant suffoquer. Immédiatement, ses mains se levèrent en direction de sa gorge, agrippant le câble qui l'avait emprisonné et s'efforçant d'en relâcher l'étreinte mortelle, une étreinte qui continua pourtant de se renforcer d'instants en instants, indifférente à ses tentatives de l'interrompre avant le dénouement fatal._

_Un gémissement rauque glissa entre ses lèvres, la douleur l'aveugla, mais elle s'efforça pourtant de se raccrocher à ses derniers lambeaux de rationalité avant de sombrer pour de bon dans les flots déchaînés de la panique. Son revolver…Où était son revolver? Une malédiction résonna dans son esprit à défaut de pouvoir résonner à l'air libre. Son arme était certainement quelque part sur le sol, pas très loin de l'endroit où elle s'était relevée, et hors de sa portée à présent. Elle perçut leurs pas à travers les vibrations du sol, un…deux… Les trois autres criminels, ils étaient tous là, ils s'étaient glissés dans son dos avant de la capturer avec un nœud coulant qu'ils avaient probablement façonné avec la corde d'un filet de pêche. Ses doigts déchirés par le lien qui lui comprimait le cou, elle gargouilla tandis que le criminel qui l'avait capturé l'entraînait en arrière. Elle fût forcée de mettre ses pas dans les siens jusqu'à être pratiquement dans ses bras. Un frisson la parcourut tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de son bourreau, qui continuait de tirer sur la corde de manière à maintenir sa victime dans un état d'asphyxie suffisant pour la neutraliser. Les trois hommes échangèrent des paroles paniquées, mais cette sensation de coton enfoncé dans ses tympans ne s'étant toujours pas estompés, elle fût incapable de les comprendre. Cependant, quelqu'un commença brusquement à crier, et elle réussit à comprendre ses paroles, mais vu leur contenu, elle aurait préféré qu'une surdité complète la maintienne dans l'ignorance._

_« Lâchez vos armes !... Nous sommes sérieux ! Avisez-vous de faire le contraire et nous tuerons Sherry ! »_

_La corde se resserra une fois de plus, et Shiho sentit que quelque chose venait de se briser, quelque part dans sa gorge. Elle s'étrangla et essaya tant bien que mal de cligner des yeux pour se débarrasser de l'humidité qui la maintenait dans un brouillard d'ombres pouvait les voir, quelques mètres plus loin : Sato, Takagi et Kudo. Ils étaient là, tout les trois, en train de baisser leurs armes avant de s'agenouiller lentement pour les déposer sur le sol. Un énième juron résonna dans son esprit. Elle avait été prise en otage et, ce qui était encore bien pire, ses ravisseurs connaissait parfaitement son identité, ou au moins celle qu'elle avait endossée, il fût un temps. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas la couleur bien particulière de ses cheveux qui l'avait trahie, ce n'aurait pas été la première fois._

_« Maintenant, reculez…lentement ! »_

_Les trois détectives obtempérèrent, les mains levées. Au lieu de les récompenser pour leur coopération, le criminel qui l'avait capturé préféra renforcer l'étreinte exercée par sa corde. Soudainement, elle se sentit attirée en arrière, et sa démarche s'adapta instinctivement à celle de ses ravisseurs tandis qu'ils reculaient. « Restez là ou nous la tuerons ! »_

_Elle maudit sa situation une fois de plus. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de la relâcher mais de l'emmener avec eux. Deux crimes de plus à rajouter à un palmarès déjà bien fourni, agression et kidnapping. Une pensée sarcastique qui illumina la conscience de Shiho alors qu'elle naviguait dans les eaux troubles du délire._

_Avant que les criminels ne l'entraînent hors de portée du regard de Kudo, ses yeux se reflétèrent dans les siens, un bref instant seulement mais ce fût suffisant pour qu'elle comprenne le message silencieux qui lui était adressé._

_Par la suite, ses collègues disparurent de son champ de vision et elle fût forcée de courir pour conserver la cadence que lui imposait le criminel dont la corde était enroulée autour de son cou. Elle parvint à glisser les doigts dans le nœud coulant et réussit à le desserrer légèrement, mais son ravisseur remarqua son geste et réagit immédiatement en reculant violemment, une réaction qui la poussa à expirer brusquement et manqua de peu de la faire glisser._

_Le reste du parcours jusqu'à leur cachette s'estompa dans le brouillard. La première chose dont elle se rappela clairement par la suite fût la sensation que l'étreinte de la corde venait enfin de se relâcher, suffisamment pour lui permettre de reprendre une respiration aussi désirée que douloureuse, un court répit avant que les mains de ses ravisseurs ne se referment sur ses épaules et sur ses jambes, pour la balancer brutalement dans un container obscur. Elle heurta le sol violemment et, tout en demeurant hébétée par le choc, entendit le bruit lointain d'une serrure en train d'être verrouillée, après cela, le monde se noya dans les ténèbres. Pendant un long moment, elle demeura silencieuse, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur l'univers sonore qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de cette maudite barrière de coton, un univers où les voix de ses ravisseurs s'estompaient peu à peu tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Ensuite, elle s'efforça de lever la tête pour contempler les alentours. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière tamisée, elle eût la surprise de constater que son nouvel environnement était imprégné d'une certaine familiarité._

_Une réplique lilliputienne des laboratoires de l'organisation. Des casiers remplis de fioles soigneusement étiquetées, des récipients contenant diverses solutions, des bouteilles d'eau, des becs bunsen, une table métallique où trônait un ordinateur éteint, et quelques boites en carton éparpillées maladroitement dans l'espace restreint. Ainsi donc, cette petite bande de mécréants ne s'intéressaient pas seulement aux meurtres mais également à la science, songea-t-elle. Voilà qui expliquait la bombe artisanale utilisée par leur collègue, et il n'était maintenant plus nécessaire de chercher bien loin pour comprendre comment ils avaient pu identifier Sherry, l'ancienne responsable des recherches concernant l'apotoxine. La nature facilement transportable de leur équipement l'amena à une conclusion supplémentaire, elle se trouvait dans compartiment arrière de leur véhicule, vraisemblablement un camion de transport d'un blanc immaculé, dépourvu de la moindre marque identifiant son appartenance. _

_Quelques instants plus tard, elle se redressa, s'appuyant sur l'un des casiers pour se maintenir debout. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se focalise sur un moyen de sortir de cette prison, au lieu de s'abandonner à la souffrance qui traversait la totalité de son corps, se concentrant plus particulièrement sur sa gorge et ses oreilles, mais cette tâche d'apparence si simple devenait plus complexe au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Un examen rapide de l'équipement laissé à sa disposition la convainquit que la meilleure manière d'ouvrir cette porte close…aurait été d'attendre que ses ravisseurs le fassent pour elle._

_Avec un grognement d'effort, elle se précipita sur la porte de manière à la défoncer, imitant en cela les gestes de Kudo lorsqu'il était face à des situations similaires, mais son intention n'était pas de faire sauter cette porte hors de ses gonds. Si elle avait disposée des compétences en arts martiaux de la fiancée de Kudo, elle aurait peut-être choisi de sortir de cette façon mais… Même si son action n'avait laissé aucune trace sur la paroi de métallique, elle avait été suffisante pour provoquer un vacarme appréciable, renforçée par le tintement des casiers. Une action qu'elle répéta deux fois de suite avant de basculer en arrière, envoyant son dos percuter la table. S'appuyant sur la surface glaciale, elle écouta désespérément, prête à capturer le son de sa future liberté s'il parvenait à franchir cette barrière de coton… Et ses attentes ne furent pas déçues, des pas résonnèrent en direction du camion. Quelque soit l'identité du criminel, il annonça sa frustration comme son arrivée par un juron. Même si elle tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, Shiho se tourna vers la porte avec une expression résolue._

_Un grincement métallique résonna tandis que la poignée s'abaissait. Shiho ne prît même pas le temps de s'assurer que son adversaire était armée. À peine une seconde après l'ouverture de la porte, le criminel poussa un gémissement de douleur, porta la main au flux de sang qui s'échappait de son nez et recula de quelques pas. Ramenant son pied sur le sol, Shiho fût époustouflée par la puissance qui pouvait se dégager d'un simple coup de pied, un coup de pied qui aurait sûrement fait la fierté de Ran Mouri._

_Malheureusement, l'homme se rétablit bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, à mi-chemin de la porte du camion, elle du reculer en arrière tandis qu'il s'avançait dans sa direction d'un pas chancelant, les yeux illuminées par la colère._

_Au dernier moment, il fit un faux mouvement et bascula en avant, agrippant violemment l'une de ses chevilles en cours de route. Sentant le sol se dérober brusquement sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle basculait à son tour, mais en arrière, elle agita les bras de manière désespérée, tel une alpiniste à la recherche de la première prise susceptible d'interrompre sa descente vers l'abîme. En plus de se solder par un échec, le principal résultat de son geste fût de déstabiliser un peu plus des casiers dont l'équilibre était déjà branlant… S'efforçant de reprendre sa respiration après sa chute, elle aperçût bien trop tard la multitude de récipients qui s'apprêtaient à suivre sa trajectoire vers le sol, empruntant le chemin que ses bras leur avaient ouvert sans le savoir… Un chaos de fioles volant en éclat et de boites métalliques ouvrant brusquement leurs gueules s'abattit autour d'elle, la submergeant de débris de verre et de solutions chimique de nature indéterminée. Ses yeux furent notamment aspergés par le contenu fétide qui s'était échappé d'une des boites métalliques. Refermant immédiatement ses paupières, elle secoua la tête tout en donnant des coup de pieds à l'aveuglette. Un grognement de douleur et un bruit sourd récompensa ce ballet hystérique, et elle se décida enfin à l'interrompre, tout en s'efforçant de ralentir le rythme erratique de sa respiration._

_Les yeux de Shiho commencèrent à être submergés par une sensation de brûlure, elle se décida donc à les maintenir clos tandis qu'elle se redressait sur ses genoux tout en tâtonnant délicatement la surface humide du sol qui était à présent hérissé d'éclats de verre. Face au mur de silence auquel se heurtèrent ses tentatives de capter le moindre son, aussi diffus soit-il, elle déduisit que le criminel devait avoir été assommé._

_Doucement, elle se redressa complètement avant de s'appuyer légèrement sur l'une des étagères branlantes qui avaient survécu au désastre. Aspirant une large goulée d'air –ce qui ne manqua pas d'avoir une sonorité rauque à ses propres oreilles-, elle essaya de réfléchir, mais le feu qui consumait ses yeux ayant gagné en intensité, la concentration devenait un objectif de plus en plus intenable. Tout en frottant ses paupières du revers de la manche, elle essaya de se remémorer le label de la boite métallique qu'elle avait entraperçu un court instant avant qu'elle ne lui bascule dessus. L'inscription avait été rédigé en anglais, mais c'était un langage qui était loin de lui être inconnu, elle n'eût donc aucune difficulté à reconnaître les lettres composant une formule chimique. Mais quel assemblage de lettres en particulier avait-elle déchiffré… ? Et soudainement, en réalisant la nature du récipient dans laquelle la solution avait été entreposée, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à se rappeler. Elle avait lu « NaOH » sur cette étiquette. Cette substance était de l'hydroxyde de sodium._

_Maudissant mentalement le mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur elle, Shiho se dirigea, à l'aveuglette, dans la direction où elle se rappelait avoir aperçu des bouteilles d'eau. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur l'une d'entre elles, elle s'empressa d'en dévisser le bouchon avant de basculer la tête en arrière, pour déverser une cascade d'eau sur ses yeux._

_Elle frotta la peau autour de ses paupières avec une rage venimeuse, avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux de manière précautionneuse pour les rincer complètement, c'était un véritable calvaire mais elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, étant donné le contexte. Lorsque la dernière goutte d'eau de la bouteille glissa le long de sa chemise, elle soupira pour évacuer la souffrance et l'épuisement qui avaient envahis son corps. À cet instant précis, son désir le plus cher aurait été de retourner à la maison du professeur pour s'écrouler dans son lit et noyer la douleur qui la consumait dans les eaux d'un sommeil salvateur._

_Ses yeux endoloris s'ouvrirent brusquement. Un coup de feu ! Elle aurait juré avoir entendu un coup de feu résonner de l'autre côté de cette barrière de coton. Figée, elle écouta attentivement et agrippa le rebord métallique de la table. Ca recommençait, un nouveau coup de feu ! Des gouttes d'eau cascadant le long de son visage, empruntant le chemin suivi en temps normal par les larmes, elle s'éloigna du carnage chimique et du kidnappeur inconscient, franchit les portes du camion –qui était effectivement d'un blanc immaculé dépourvu de la moindre marque d'identification- et s'arrêta un bref instant, tandis que les contours de entrepôts lui apparaissaient à travers un voile de brouillard._

_Plusieurs autres coups de feu retentirent, et la tête de Shiho se tourna en direction de leur source. Sur son chemin se dressait le gigantesque portail de l'entrepôt, dont l'ouverture était tout juste assez large pour qu'une personne puisse s'y glisser. Elle plissa les yeux et s'avança vers la porte d'un pas chancelant tandis qu'une nouvelle suite coup de feu venait de se déclencher. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Sato, Takagi et Kudo, qu'elle leur mentionne l'existence des ceintures d'explosifs détenues par leurs adversaires, ces bombes qui ne demandaient qu'à manifester leur présence à travers un dernier attentat-suicide, même si elle était certaine, après sa lutte, qu'au moins l'un des criminels n'avait détenu aucun engin de ce genre._

_Elle parvint finalement jusqu'à la porte, et glissa son regard à travers l'ouverture. À travers la pâle lumière d'un après-midi touchant à sa fin, elle pouvait apercevoir Sato et Takagi, demeurant quelques mètres plus loin, leurs revolvers en mains, ordonnant aux criminels de baisser leurs armes une fois pour toute. Sato avait été grièvement blessé au front, et une cascade de sang perlait de sa blessure sans que sa concentration ne paraisse en souffrir pour autant. Takagi, de son côté, semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à maintenir son arme entre ses doigts tremblotants, les jointures de ses articulations avaient été rougies par le sang qui les recouvrait. Plus proche d'elle, et directement en face d'elle, demeurait Kudo, au beau milieu du champ de bataille, figé dans une pose héroïque qui en devenait presque comique. Sa veste bleue était déboutonné et flottait dans le vent, telle une cape, quant à son visage, il irradiait la concentration tandis qu'il agrippait son revolver d'une main ferme. Il est certainement Superman, songea Shiho._

_Elle envisagea la meilleure manière d'apporter son aide, faisant abstraction de son état critique à l'instant présent. Elle tourna les yeux en direction des criminels, qui s'étaient barricadés derrière un container métallique en direction des docks. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'écarta légèrement de sa barrière protectrice pour tirer un bref coup de feu en direction des détectives –ratant complètement sa cible- Shiho pu constater que son épaule était ornée d'une blessure. Kudo et les autres gagnaient du terrain, apparemment._

_Shiho se retourna vers Kudo et plissa les yeux. Il était dénué de la moindre protection, alors que Sato et Takagi eux-mêmes demeuraient à côté d'un container, prêt à se replier hors de danger immédiatement si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et soudainement, il s'arrêta de tirer. Les yeux de Shiho s'écarquillèrent. Alors même que son regard était fixé sur la barricade des criminels, il était en train d'essayer de recharger son arme au beau milieu de l'action. Idiot, idiot, idiot ! Shiho voulait hurler._

_Après cela, son revolver s'enraya, et il baissa les yeux en direction de son arme pour identifier le problème. Pendant ce bref instant, Shiho sentit plutôt qu'elle ne vit l'un des criminels s'écarter du container, son revolver braqué droit vers Kudo._

_Aucune pensée ne traversa sa conscience lorsqu'elle courut à perdre haleine, franchissant la distance qui la séparait du détective. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne avant la balle qui lui serait fatale, que ce soit pour le plaquer sur le sol ou le pousser brusquement en direction du container derrière lequel Sato et Takagi s'étaient réfugiés._

_Et tandis qu'elle courrait, une étrange sensation l'envahit, et elle commença à basculer dans ce qui lui apparaissait comme une transe : le bruit de tonnerre des coups de feu était étouffé, son souffle résonnait en saccades rauques, et ses yeux continuaient de brûler malgré les premiers soin qu'elle s'était administré. Elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir été projeté à l'extérieur de son corps, contemplant ses propres actions comme l'aurait fait un spectateur à l'abri des événements._

_Une seconde avant de l'atteindre, ses yeux bleus s'éloignèrent du revolver pour se tourner dans sa direction, prenant conscience de sa présence pour la première fois. La surprise les écarquilla, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, excepté le mettre à l'abri du prochain coup de feu. Shiho plongea vers lui, prête à le pousser et à le mettre à l'abri._

_Elle sentit un craquement acéré à la base de son dos, et son univers tout entier bascula dans les ténèbres._

Shiho s'éveilla en sursaut.

Pendant un long moment, elle demeura allongée sur le dos, s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle à travers une trachée artère endommagée. Finalement, elle parvînt à se détendre et à relâcher un soupir de frustration. Un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste, tissé à partir de ses souvenirs de _cette nuit_. Une douleur lancinante irradiait de nouveau des blessures qui défiguraient son dos, comme si elles étaient encore fraîches. Avec un grognement, Shiho lutta pour se redresser partiellement en position assise. Ce faisant, elle cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle, sa vision brouillée. Elle était là, en sécurité, dans sa chambre, sa chambre et celle de Shinichi. La lumière matinale se déversait par la fenêtre. C'était une nouvelle journée qui commençait.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la table de nuit et fût tout juste capable de lire les chiffres qui s'affichait sur le cadran digital du réveil. La surprise figea son regard. Comment pouvait-il être déjà aussi tard ?Elle se retourna vers Shinichi, et s'aperçût de son absence. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ?

Avec un reniflement d'irritation, elle porta de nouveau son attention sur la table de nuit et remarqua le bout de papier déposé à côté du réveil. Tendant la main vers ses lunettes cerclées de noir, elle les plaça sur son nez, redonnant instantanément ses contours bien définis au monde qui l'entourait. Elle s'empara de la note et grommela tout en la déchiffrant. Ainsi, elle lui avait paru tellement épuisée hier soir qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller ce matin. Que c'était…attentionné. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle était supposée faire à présent ? Demeurer dans ce lit à somnoler toute la journée ? Si on se fiait à cette note, oui, ou tout du moins jusqu'à son retour à la maison pour le déjeuner. Parcourues par des pensées aussi indignées que rebelles, Shiho se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Elle contempla la note silencieusement pendant un bon moment avant de la froisser puis de la jeter à la porte de la chambre, où elle rebondit pour atterrir sur le sol. Qu'elle y reste, il la ramasserait lui-même.

Malgré tout, elle obtempéra à sa suggestion pendant un certain temps, enterrant sa tête sous l'oreiller pour la protéger des rayons du soleil. Elle réussit à s'assoupir pendant quelque temps, lorsque la douleur de ses vieilles blessures se décida enfin à s'estomper, et après avoir émergé d'un bienheureux sommeil sans rêve, elle se sentait moins épuisée mais cette nouvelle énergie précéda de peu l'agitation qui s'installerait dessus.

Elle demeura sur le côté, contempla le fauteuil roulant qui se dressait de l'autre côté de la chambre, et se demanda si elle pouvait avoir la force de s'extraire de ce lit, de parcourir le sol, de s'installer sur ce fauteuil, et d'achever les premières étapes de la journée par elle-même, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Voilà qui ne manquerait certainement pas de surprendre Shinichi à son retour. Il pourrait même se réjouir de voir son épouse s'avérer capable de faire _quelque chose_ par ses propres moyens. Mais si…mais si, au lieu de cela, son exploit suscitait sa colère ? La colère d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas forcément besoin de lui à chaque instant de sa vie, alors qu'il avait précisément sacrifié la totalité de _sa_ vie pour l'aider ? Et plus elle réfléchissait, plus forte s'imposait la conviction qu'il s'agissait d'une épreuve orchestrée par son mari, une idée qui ne manqua pas de l'énerver parce que, jusque là, c'était son rôle de le rendre fou avec des actions délibérément ambiguës.

Après cela, elle se demanda s'il avait pensé à nourrir la chienne.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva…et passa, sans apporter quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit. Même si Shiho avait replacé cette maudite prothèse auditive à son oreille, la porte de la demeure s'obstina à demeurer silencieuse. Un nuage d'inquiétude commença à obscurcir ses pensées. S'il avait su qu'il ne rentrerait pas à temps pour le déjeuner, il aurait pris la peine de lui passer un coup de téléphone pour la prévenir. Il avait toujours procédé ainsi, auparavant. _Il devrait être rentré à présent_, pensa-t-elle, _alors pourquoi ?_ A force de résonner dans son esprit, la question se métamorphosa bientôt en un mantra anxieux. _Il devrait être rentré à présent. Il devrait être rentré à présent. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

Ses pensées commencèrent à s'assombrir de plus belle au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Peut-être qu'une affaire particulièrement difficile s'était présentée pour le maintenir au bureau aujourd'hui, mais peut-être…peut-être qu'il n'était pas au bureau aujourd'hui… Peut-être… peut-être qu'il était…à l'appartement de Ran. Peut-être qu'il s'était réellement décidé à la tromper avec son ancienne fiancée, sachant pertinemment que son épouse paralysée serait incapable de découvrir la triste vérité s'il la laissait seule et alitée.

Peut-être… Mais s'il l'avait réellement maintenue emprisonnée dans sa propre chambre de manière délibérée ? La seule autre raison qu'elle aurait pu imaginer pour cela, c'était…si jamais une nouvelle affaire s'était présentée…une affaire liée directement à…Une affaire derrière laquelle on pouvait sentir _leur_ présence.

Shiho se redressa soudainement. S'il avait réellement découvert quelques choses à propos des derniers lambeaux de l'organisation, il aurait du savoir qu'il était stupide d'essayer de lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Lorsqu'elle répondait encore au nom d'Haibara Ai et qu'il répondait encore au nom d'Edogawa Conan, il n'avait jamais été capable de la maintenir en dehors de ses investigations autour du syndicat du crime. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus ce pressentiment, aussi familier que sinistre, s'enroulait autour de son esprit telle une couverture en laine.

Lorsque l'horloge se décida finalement à lui signaler que Shinichi avait une heure de retard, la digue de sa patience s'effondra. Rassemblant la totalité de ses forces, elle s'extirpa du lit pour poser les pieds sur le sol. Le poids mort qui lui tenait lieu de jambes heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd, annonciateur de bleus à venir, mais dans la mesure où elle ne pouvait plus ressentir la moindre douleur de ce côté-là, elle s'en souciait comme d'une guigne. Rejoindre le fauteuil roulant lui prit moins de temps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Actionnant les freins du fauteuil, elle réalisa qu'elle était parvenue jusqu'à l'étape la plus difficile de son parcours, s'installer sur ce fauteuil à partir de sa position actuelle sur le sol de la chambre.

Au cours de sa pénible ascension, elle adressa à Shinichi une quantité impressionnante de jurons, déployant une variété de langage qui aurait forcé le respect de plus d'un polyglotte, le maudissant pour l'avoir habitué à avoir éternellement recours à son assistance dans cette tâche. Une attitude qui ne s'était limitée à aucun aspect de leur vie commune, enfermant progressivement la chimiste dans la routine d'une existence aussi calme que confortable, l'amenant à baisser sa garde et l'abandonnant à l'impuissance dont elle à présent affligée, dans sa situation actuelle.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, après d'innombrables tentatives qui se soldèrent par des échecs, elle parvint à s'installer sur le fauteuil roulant sans le faire basculer. Elle y demeura un long moment, s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle, et se demandant, une fois de plus, pourquoi les femmes étaient dotées d'une force musculaire inférieure à celle de l'autre moitié de l'humanité.

Après cela, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge du réveil, elle se propulsa vers la porte, écrasant le chiffon de papier qui avait constitué la note de Shinichi au passage. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait du enfiler ses vêtements, au lieu de se déplacer en chemise de nuit, mais la faim lui nouait l'estomac et elle devait toujours s'assurer que Shinichi avait bien nourri le papillon.

Elle s'enfonça dans une routine domestique pendant une heure ou deux, préparant son repas et celui de Ai (fort heureusement, Shinichi n'avait pas oublié de donner son petit déjeuner à la chienne), et s'efforçant de faire le ménage dans la mesure de ses moyens. Elle avait prié pour que ni Agasa, ni les detective boys ne la surprennent dans un état où elle faisait bien peu de concession à la pudeur, et fort heureusement, le destin se montra clément à son égard pour cette fois, la sonnerie demeura sagement silencieuse. Malheureusement, ce silence marquait également l'absence de Shinichi. Pendant tout ce temps où elle s'était jeté corps et âme dans ses corvées ménagères, elle avait laissé la prothèse auditive sous tension, à l'affût du moindre bruit en direction de la porte de la demeure, tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer ce sifflement agaçant, éternel réaction de l'appareil face à un silence prolongé. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il aurait du être de retour pour le déjeuner, les inquiétudes que Shiho s'était efforcé de refouler jusque là se mirent à ressurgir de plus belle. Il aurait pu au moins l'appeler.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle était en train de donner des coups à l'un des oreillers de leur lit, un sourire aussi ironique qu'attristé se glissa sur les lèvres de Shiho. Alors c'était ce que l'ange avait subi pendant tout ce temps, à attendre perpétuellement un détective qui ne revenait jamais auprès d'elle, les yeux fixés sur un téléphone qui sonnait trop rarement à son goût. Éternel ironie du sort. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien pousser les femmes à demeurer éternellement impuissante, à attendre désespérément le retour de cette homme ?

Le papillon sauta sur ses genoux, sortant Shiho de sa rêverie. Elle caressa Ai et la chienne ferma les yeux dans une expression de contentement. Le médaillon qui pendait au bout de son collier rouge tinta légèrement, et Shiho écarta sa main de la fourrure de Ai pour saisir le pendentif entre ses doigts. Le kanji correspondant au mot « amour » suscita un soupir rauque de sa part. Elle se remémora le moment où Shinichi lui avait apporté cette chienne, un an plus tôt. Une maigre compensation pour leur incapacité à donner naissance à un enfant, Shiho le savait, même si Shinichi ne lui avait jamais dit en face. Un enfant qui ne se présenterait jamais parce que Shinichi demeurait incapable de la toucher.

Shiho essaya de lire, Ai roulée en boule sur ses genoux, mais ses pensées ne parvenaient pas à se fixer bien longtemps sur les explications chimiques et les diagrammes qui les illustraient. Elle décida donc de trouver un moyen de s'habiller, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que Shinichi ne se moque gentiment d'elle s'il la retrouvait en chemise de nuit à son retour.

L'idée de faire l'impasse sur sa toilette quotidienne lui répugnait, mais essayer d'utiliser la baignoire par ses propres moyens était hors de question. Essayer aurait été le meilleur moyen de se briser les dents sur la porcelaine glissante, et pas nécessairement au sens figuré… Après avoir parcouru sa garde-robe à la recherche des vêtements les plus simples à enfiler, son choix se porta finalement sur un pull et un pantalon.

Elle roula des bras jusqu'à ce que le fauteuil atteigne son lit, qui lui paraissait être l'endroit le plus approprié pour faire ses tentatives. Allongée sur le matelas, elle lutta pour enfiler sous-vêtements et pantalon, mais passé ce cap, les dernières étapes de la corvée s'avérèrent beaucoup plus simples. Après s'être hissé péniblement sur le fauteuil pour la seconde fois, elle s'abandonna un bref moment à quelques roucoulements d'autosatisfaction face à son accomplissement. Alors il pensait la maintenir sur ce lit toute la journée ? Eh bien, elle venait de lui montrer ce dont elle était réellement capable, même si un reste d'anxiété demeurait à la surface de sa conscience. Ce semblant d'indépendance fraîchement acquis, susciterait-il sa colère? Bien sûr, s'il venait à ne jamais rentrer, comment pourrait-il découvrir ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir ?

L'après-midi se rapprochait de sa fin au moment où son anxiété dépassa le seuil critique. Elle roula jusqu'au téléphone, le décrocha, s'arrêta un bref moment pour réfléchir, et composa le numéro familier du département de police de Beika.

Lorsqu'elle fût finalement mise en relation avec le bon département, une voix guillerette résonna de l'autre côté de la ligne téléphonique. «Bonjour, Nara-keiji à l'appareil. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Shiho contempla ses genoux avec une expression impassible. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être mise en relation avec une personne qu'elle connaissait bien, comme Sato-san ou Takagi-san ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ce nouvel officier dont Shinichi avait mentionné l'existence, cette jeune femme qui avait été transférée un mois plus tôt? Retenant un soupir, Shiho décida de répondre malgré tout. « J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Kudo Shinichi, s'il vous plaît. »

« Euh… » Apparemment, l'officier était en train d'essayer de deviner l'identité de son interlocutrice. Shiho était certaine que le timbre rauque de sa voix ne devait pas l'aider.

« Je suis son épouse. Kudo Shiho. »

« Oh ! Oh…oui, euh… »Nara lui donnait l'impression d'être devenue soudainement nerveuse, et Shiho se demanda brusquement si elle connaissait son passé. « Oui, eh bien…Je suis désolée, mais Kudo-tantei n'est pas là pour l'instant. »

« Où est-il à l'heure actuelle dans ce cas ?...est ce qu'il était seulement _là_, ce matin ? »

« Eh bien, oui, il était définitivement présent, ce matin. Mais il est parti avec tous les autres membres du département, quelques heures plus tôt… Enfin, tous les autres membres du département, excepté moi et quelques autres. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit là pour réceptionner les appels, vous savez ! » Un rire aussi sec que nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Nara. Shiho roula les yeux d'un air affligé.

« Et où sont donc parti «tout les membres du département »?»

« Euh, eh bien… »Il y eut une pause, comme si Nara n'était pas certaine de la réponse qu'elle devait donner. Un moment plus tard, cependant, le son de papiers qu'on remuait résonna dans l'atmosphère. « Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de cette affaire, mais…ils ont laissé quelques informations lorsqu'ils sont partis. Zut et flûte, s'ils me surprennent en train de regarder ça, ils vont probablement… Attendez, j'ai trouvé… Bon, ce n'est pas trop loin d'ici… Je suppose qu'ils sont en train de perquisitionner un entrepôt… » Un sentiment d'horreur extirpa toute chaleur de la poitrine de Shiho.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire ? »

« Eh bien, si j'en juge aux papiers que j'ai sous la main, ils ont trouvé la trace de quelques criminels ou d'autre chose qu'ils recherchaient depuis un certain temps, et ils sont sur le point de mettre la main dessus… Encore une fois, je suis désolée mais je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose. Je veux dire… Je suis nouvelle dans ce département, et ils ont tous l'air de savoir de quoi ils parlent sans avoir besoin de se dire grand chose… »

« Hmmm… »Le regard sévère de Shiho se fixa sur un horizon lointain. Tout semblait s'accorder avec sa plus grande peur. Shinichi avait retrouvé la trace des derniers membres de l'organisation, et à présent, il avait amené toute une équipe d'officiers avec lui pour clore cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Ce devait être ça. Et soudainement, elle déborda de colère. Comment avait-il pu oser lui dissimuler ce genre de chose ! Tout aussi soudainement cependant, elle réalisa que Nara lui demandait si elle toujours à l'autre bout du fil, elle se décida donc à lui murmurer une réponse. « Quoi ? »

« Oh euh, eh bien, je me demandais juste…Voudriez-vous que je transmette un message à Kudo-tantei de votre part ? Je peux lui demander de vous rappeler dès qu'il sera de retour. »

« Dites-moi, où se situe cet entrepôt ? »Une question qui ne récolta que le silence. « …Maintenant ! »

« Okay ! »couina Nara. Shiho soupira. Une chance pour elle que cet officier soit décidée à lui obéir, probablement parce qu'elle savait que la mystérieuse épouse de Kudo lui prêtait son assistance pour ce qui concernait les analyses médico-légales, ce qui faisait d'elle sa supérieure hiérarchique dans le département. Après avoir farfouillé une fois de plus dans ses papiers, Nara lui répondit d'un ton hésitant, et lui donna l'information qu'elle réclamait. Shiho sentit que son cœur n'avait pas été loin de rater un battement. _C'est là…là que Gin a…_ Shiho ferma les yeux. _Oh, oneesan…_

«Kudo-san ?...Ku-kudo-san ? Euh, est ce que vous êtes… »

Shiho raccrocha le téléphone.

Après s'être assurée que Ai s'était bien endormie sur son coussin, Shiho s'arrêta un bref instant au beau milieu de son foyer, écoutant le tic-tac lancinant de l'horloge ancestral, avant de mouvoir les bras à toutes vitesse, propulsant son fauteuil vers la porte de la maison. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle était sur la route, serrant le volant de sa voiture jusqu'à s'en blanchir les articulations. Un véhicule qui avait été modifié en profondeur. Shiho avait insisté pour que Shinichi dispose de sa propre voiture pour se déplacer librement là où la présence de son épouse n'était pas nécessaire, que ce soit au travail ou ailleurs. De son côté, elle pouvait utiliser la voiture que le professeur Agasa avait spécialement aménagée de manière à ce qu'elle soit adaptée à son handicap. La première fois qu'elle avait contemplé ce cadeau de la part de son père adoptif, elle avait sentie qu'elle avait encore une place dans ce monde.

L'esprit de Shiho demeura vierge de toutes distraction tandis qu'elle naviguait à travers le trafic de Tokyo. Après quelques minutes, les mouvements du véhicule commencèrent à la rendre malade, même si le professeur Agasa avait déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour lui permettre de faire un tour en dehors de son domicile, elle avait rarement usé de ce privilège.

S'arrêtant à une intersection, Shiho contempla les regards que les autres conducteurs lui adressaient, des regards où se reflétait l'appréhension suscitée par les modifications apportées à sa , il ne s'imaginaient pas qu'une personne en chaise roulante puisse être autorisée à conduire une voiture. Elle se demanda de quelle manière ils auraient réagi s'ils avaient su que la paraplégique se rendait sur les lieux où la police effectuait une descente particulièrement dangereuse, ils l'auraient probablement considéré comme folle. Et elle se demanda s'ils auraient eu vraiment tort de penser cela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shiho quitta l'autoroute pour s'engager dans une série de ruelles. Soudainement, son anxiété fit un retour fracassant, et ne manqua pas de monter de quelques crans supplémentaires tandis qu'elle sentait son objectif se rapprocher. Pourquoi Shinichi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seule à la maison ? Ses mains se comprimèrent, adoptant la forme de deux poings. Il ne l'avait même pas réveillée pour la prévenir qu'il partait au travail ! Pourquoi ? Elle gara sa voiture à côté de l'un des multiples véhicules de police stationnés devant un gigantesque grillage métallique. Le regard de Shiho porta par delà les grilles pour se poser sur la multitude d'entrepôts qu'elles encerclaient. Elle sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine face à l'horrible familiarité que lui présentait cette situation. Dès l'instant où son fauteuil roulant fût installé de manière stable sur le sol en dehors du véhicule, elle se précipita vers la porte de l'enceinte d'un air déterminé.

Lorsqu'elle parvint jusqu'à la première file d'entrepôts, des coups de feu résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Le cœur de Shiho manqua de peu de s'arrêter de battre. « Dépêches-toi ! »se murmura-t-elle, agrippant plus fermement les roues du fauteuil, ses yeux s'agitant derrière ses lunettes. Ecoutant attentivement, elle essaya de se concentrer pour déterminer l'entrepôt où les coups de feu avaient résonnés.

La détonation suivante fut plus forte que les précédentes. Shiho jeta un coup d'œil à l'un des entrepôts situés à sa droite. Les gigantesques portes étaient partiellement ouvertes. « Ici ! » Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la porte, ses oreilles perçurent le tintement d'une balle en train de ricocher, suivi par des cris de volume et d'intensité variable. Elle s'arrêta. Les blessures à la base de sa colonne vertébrale lui adressèrent un avertissement sous la forme d'une douleur lancinante, lui remémorant le cauchemar célébrant leur naissance.

Gagnée par la panique, Shiho fixa son regard sur l'entrepôt. « Je ne suis pas venue jusque là pour être _presque_ à ses côtés, » se murmura-t-elle doucement avant de mouvoir de nouveau les roues de son fauteuil. « Je suis venue pour _être _aux côtés de mon mari. »

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus les cris et les coups de feu lui paraissaient intenses, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela ne faisait plus vraiment de différence pour elle à présent. Après tout, pensa-t-elle en se remémorant sa paraplégie et les autres tracas dont elle était affligée en permanence, que peuvent-ils me faire de plus ?

Avec un grognement, elle tira un peu plus fort sur les roues du fauteuil, mais ses muscles étaient déjà épuisés après la multitude d'efforts supplémentaires qu'elle avait exigés de leur part pour se préparer par elle-même, le seul résultat de ses mouvements fut donc de lui faire serrer les dents en gémissant. Un peu plus, un tout petit peu plus, et ensuite, elle serait à l'entrée de…

Et soudainement, elle s'arrêta, ou plutôt, la chaise s'arrêta. Surprise par ce tour des événements, elle examina ce qui l'empêchait de franchir la porte, pour se rendre compte que c'était la _porte_ elle-même qui la maintenait en arrière. Avec un gémissement d'effort, elle tira un peu plus sur les roues du fauteuil, mais elles étaient définitivement coincées entre les deux parois métalliques. L'ouverture partielle qui lui avait été aménagée n'était pas suffisante pour lui permettre de faire passer son fauteuil à travers.

La colère, la frustration, et même l'humiliation poussèrent Shiho à maudire sa situation dans un sifflement rauque, tout en envoyant son poing percuter l'un des bras du fauteuil. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Peu importait le nombre de pitoyables clones de l'organisation armés jusqu'aux dents qui se dresseraient sur sa route, elle s'en moquaient comme d'une guigne elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose, retrouver son mari, pour savoir pourquoi il l'avait laissée seule dans ce lit, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas appelé, pourquoi il n'était pas rentré, pourquoi, en tout premier lieu, il avait sacrifié pratiquement tout ce qu'il avait pour l'aider ! Pourquoi, pensa-t-elle, pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Un coup de feu résonna à ses oreilles, et sa tête se redressa le son avait été proche. Apparemment, la confrontation se rapprochait graduellement de la porte de l'entrepôt, et en conséquence, se rapprochait d'elle et de son fauteuil roulant piégé sur place. Elle pouvait voir les officiers de police à présent -Megure, Sato, Takagi, Shiratori, Chiba et tous les autres- au milieu d'une multitude de silhouettes revêtues de noir tandis que leur affrontement les ramenait vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Et soudainement, un grand cri de douleur s'éleva, et le regard de Shiho balaya les alentours autour d'elle. Elle connaissait cette voix. Son cœur battit à tout rompre.

Shinichi était là, à genoux sur le sol, agrippant sa main droite avec une expression de souffrance.

Un revolver glissa sur le sol et s'arrêta au milieu de la distance séparant Shiho de Shinichi. Elle contempla pendant une seconde, avant de porter son attention sur Shinichi, puis sur l'homme qui lui avait vraisemblablement tiré sur la main, cette main qui saignait abondamment à présent, mais les portes l'empêchèrent de distinguer clairement son adversaire. Ses yeux retournèrent immédiatement à Shinichi, pour mieux s'écarquiller lorsque son regard horrifié croisa le sien.

« NE BOUGEZ PLUS ! » hurla une voix, figeant la totalité des officiers sur place, y compris Shinichi dont les yeux s'étaient tournés vers l'homme qui se situait dans un angle mort, hors portée de la vision de Shiho. « SI UN SEUL D'ENTRE VOUS S'AVISE DE SEULEMENT REMUER UN MUSCLE, JE L'EXPEDIE DROIT EN ENFER ! » Si elle en jugeait à l'expression qui s'affichaient sur le visage des officiers de police, Shiho pouvait déterminer que le criminel était on ne peux plus sérieux tous leurs regards convergèrent vers le détective agenouillé, dont les yeux demeurés fixés sur l'homme qui le menaçait.

Un silence de mort retomba sur la scène figée et perdura pendant un temps interminable, mais Shiho s'en moquait. Sa circulation sanguine s'accéléra, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles, ses mains agrippèrent les bras du fauteuil jusqu'à ce que ses articulations blanchissent. Elle s'était imaginée que ceux qui continuait de commettre des crimes au nom de l'organisation ne pouvait plus lui retirer quoi que ce soit de plus… Elle s'était trompée. Il y avait encore tellement de choses dont ils pouvaient la priver, et cette perte là, elle serait plus douloureuse, bien plus douloureuse que celle de ses oreilles, ou de ses yeux, ou de sa gorge ou même de ses jambes paralysées. Ils pouvaient la séparer de son époux. Et c'est tout ce qu'il faudrait pour la faire sombrer définitivement, pour la plonger dans un abîme de ténèbres dont elle ne verrait jamais la fin.

Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder un instant de plus. Elle ne pouvait plus le contempler, à genoux sur le sol, un flot de sang s'écoulant de sa main blessée. Elle ne pouvait plus.

C'est pourquoi elle ferma les yeux.

_Oh, Akemi_, pensa-t-elle, et la pensée se mua en prière désespérée. _Oh, oneesan, qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je suis trop inutile pour faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, et maintenant il est sur le point de mourir ? Je n'ai jamais pu lui apporter quoi que ce soit, alors pourquoi est ce qu'il a fait toutes ces choses pour moi ? Pourquoi ? Oh, grande sœur…s'il te plaît…Aide-moi à faire quelque chose…quoi que ce soit… Je dois le protéger… Aides-moi…Aides-moi…à être utile pour une fois… Juste une seule fois, aides-moi à lui donner quelque chose en retour… Peut-être des ailes, oneesan… Si tu pouvais m'offrir des ailes pour m'emporter hors de ce fauteuil… Donnes-moi la force de parvenir jusqu'à lui, et de le sauver de la mort… S'il te plaît oneesan…_

Elle pouvait le voir, comme un rêve confus.

Les muscles derrière ses omoplates allaient se tendre, puis ce serait son torse tout entier, canalisant une énergie par delà sa propre enveloppe charnelle –une énergie qui lui était envoyée directement par sa sœur, quel que soit l'endroit où elle résidait et continuait de la contempler. Et soudainement, les muscles de ses jambes meurtries allaient se tendre à leur tour, et elle ressentirait une faible sensation d'excitation parcourir ces même jambes, pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Faible mais suffisante pour donner aux muscles de ses jambes l'impulsion de se préparer à courir.

Après cela, son corps décollerait de ce fauteuil par ses propres moyens, avant de l'abandonner derrière lui, au plus grand étonnement de tous, que ce soit celui des officiers de police ou le sien. Au tout début, elle trébucherait, incapable de savoir avec certitude si cette excitation lui donnerait la force de se maintenir debout, mais elle demeurerait en équilibre et effectuerais son tout premier pas depuis longtemps, bien longtemps. Ce serait étrange de sentir la totalité de son poids se concentrer sur un espace aussi restreint que la plante de ses pieds, mais après les premiers pas, marcher redeviendrait la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

Mais elle ne marcherait pas très longtemps. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'avancer doucement puisque, dès l'instant où elle franchirait la porte pour de bon, le criminel dont le revolver était braqué droit sur Shinichi serait capable de la voir, tournant un regard choqué dans sa direction. Elle ne serait pas effrayée, cependant, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de ressentir la moindre peur. Au lieu de cela, elle se propulserait en avant, ses yeux oscillant entre le criminel, Shinichi, et le revolver qui demeurait sur le sol. Du coin de l'œil, elle pourrait apercevoir Shinichi tourner la tête vers elle, mais elle n'aurait pas le temps de croiser son regard ébahi.

Et lorsqu'elle se rapprocherait du revolver, elle commencerait à s'abaisser, et même si elle pensait que cette action pouvait la faire basculer sur le sol, ses pieds revigorés se déplaceraient trop vite pour qu'elle chute. Elle ramasserait l'arme lorsqu'elle l'atteindrait et verrait le tueur tournait son propre revolver dans sa direction, ce qui ne manquerait pas de la réjouir puisque ça signifierait que Shinichi était hors de danger. Elle ne s'autoriserait pas, cependant, à leur servir de cible, plus jamais, pas après avoir mis quatre longues années pour mouvoir ses jambes de nouveau suite à la dernière blessure qu'ils lui avaient infligée.

Au lieu de cela, elle se redresserait, ne s'arrêtant pas un seul instant, et pointerait son arme en direction du criminel. La sensation glaciale de l'objet métallique entre ses mains serait aussi familière que celle de marcher, et ses doigts relèveraient le cran d'arrêt du revolver avant même qu'elle ne leur en donne l'ordre.

Et ensuite, elle presserait la détente avant même que l'homme ne pense à faire de même de son côté. La vibration de l'explosion ferait trembler ses bras, mais elle resserrerait son étreinte autour du revolver. Un cri de douleur résonnerait du côté du tueur, tandis que son arme glisserait de sa main fraîchement blessé, et ce son donnerait naissance à un frisson qui glisserait le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses pieds en passant par ses jambes.

Ce frisson la forcerait à plier les genoux même si ses pieds continueraient de la porter jusqu'à Shinichi. Alors qu'elle serait sur le point d'atteindre son époux, la force que lui aurait prêté sa sœur se dissiperait, et ses genoux la ramèneraient à l'ordre. Elle trébucherait et s'écroulerait sur le sol, relâchant son arme pour amortir se rattraper avec ses mains. Shinichi serait juste là, cependant, pour la rattraper et elle tomberait dans ses bras face la première. Son nez se perdrait dans son cou tandis qu'ils basculeraient tout les deux par terre, et ses bras se refermeraient soudainement autour de son dos, la pressant tout contre lui ? Et il commencerait à pleurer, et au tout début, Shiho s'imaginerait que c'était en raison du stress qui se relâchait, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de larmes de joie.

Elle pouvait le voir, comme un rêve confus.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« SHIHO! SHIHO! » Le cri de Shinichi lui transperça les oreilles, et pour un instant, elle paniqua. S'il essayait de repousser son fauteuil roulant hors de la porte pour la mettre à l'abri, elle serait incapable de le faire, elle était coincée.

Mais ensuite, elle cligna des yeux. Sa voix n'exprimait pas la moindre colère. En fait, elle semblait…débordante de joie, et…atrocement proche.

Elle leva la tête, regarda devant elle d'un air ahuri, et découvrit qu'ils étaient juste l'un en face de l'autre, à se contempler les yeux dans les yeux.

« Oh, Shiho, quand est-ce que tu… ? Comment est ce que tu as… ? Et comment…comment as-tu… ? » Shinichi ne trouvait plus ses mots, et soudainement, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Shiho écarta ses lèvres avec une expression choquée, et tourna la tête sur le côté, ses lunettes de travers, tandis qu'il la pressait contre sa poitrine.

Il y avait une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, et coincé dans cette porte, son fauteuil roulant, vide de tout occupant.

« …Non… » réussi-t-elle à marmonner avec une voix aussi rauque qu'incrédule. Un ouragan de son résonna soudain à ses oreilles. Des cris de joies, des pas précipités les officiers de police étaient en train de les acclamer tandis qu'ils couraient à la rencontre du couple étendu sur le sol.

« Oui ! Oui ! » cria Shinichi, tout en l'aidant à se redresser pour mieux contempler son visage éberlué. Clignant des yeux, elle prit conscience des vibrations qui parcouraient encore ses mains, les vibrations que le coup de feu avait laissé derrière lui, et…et…

« Mes…jambes…je peux… Elles me font…bizarre… »murmura-t-elle. Une douleur cuisante lui traversa les jambes et elle les regarda –les sentit- remuer.

« Je savais… ! Je savais…qu'un jour… ! Oh, Shiho!" Ses mains, si chaudes,lui recouvraient les joues, et même si sa main droite continuait de saigner à flot suite à sa blessure par balle, elle ne parvenait pas imaginer la moindre réplique sarcastique à lui adresser en retour. Son estomac était noué, mais ce n'était pas tant causé par les vertiges qui la submergeaient que par les sensations dont ses caresses la remplissaient.

Et soudainement, ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. Immédiatement, elle l'embrassa en retour, ses bras encerclant son cou de manière désespérée. Pendant un long moment, ils demeurèrent perdu dans ce baiser jusqu'à ce que Shinichi écarte son visage du sien, pour mieux la serrer dans ses bras l'instant d'après.

« Oh, Shiho… »murmura-t-il, et l'une de ses mains commença à lui frotter le dos. « Pourquoi… pourquoi est ce que tu es venues jusqu'ici… ? »

Elle ne sut pas comment lui répondre, au début, mais elle retrouva finalement sa voix, même si la voix en question était aussi calme que rauque. « Je…j'avais besoin de te demander pourquoi… Pourquoi est ce que tu… étais parti sans me réveiller, ce matin… ? J'étais si…inquiète que… »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas réveillé, » murmura-t-il en retour. « Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, parce que j'allais affronter l'organisation, une fois de plus. »

« Idiot, »murmura-t-elle, plongeant son nez dans son cou. « Idiot, idiot. Tu aurais pourtant du savoir que c'était stupide d'essayer de me dissimuler ce genre de chose. »

Il soupira doucement. « Sur ce point, tu as raison. » Après cela, doucement, dans un murmure, il lui glissa à l'oreille la seule chose qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'entendre.

Un sourire moqueur flottant sur son visage, elle tourna les yeux en direction de la porte, une fois de plus. Par delà le fauteuil roulant, elle pouvait apercevoir un rayon de soleil percer les nuages. Son expression sarcastique évolu doucement pour prendre la forme d'un simple sourire.

« Je…t'aime aussi. »


End file.
